Who's That Girl?
by Delirium's Child
Summary: Serena's parents have split. When she chooses her father and New York, she gains a whole new life. But summer vacation means back to Tokyo... UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I so do not own Sailor moon, the concept, the videos, nada. It all belongs to um, well, someone who is not me. But they can feel relaxed cause I'm not making money off this. 

Note: I've never actually seen the episodes in order so my timeline's kinda hazy. And anyway, I'm taking liberties. This is the summer before they all get into High School. And Darien has just broken up w/ Serena for whatever stupid reason he came up with this time. ( I like D, I think he's smart, but he just isn't all that bright, y'know?)

Prologue

It was a normal day, just one more day like all the others she'd had this lifetime. A simple variation on a theme. She'd woke up late and run to the meeting at the temple, tripping and falling all over the place. Rei had yelled. She'd yelled back. They'd had the meeting, eaten some ice cream, and all the while she'd been desperately trying not to think about Darien. 

But when she got home she'd known something was wrong. Something had gone terribly terribly wrong. Mom and Dad had taken her and Sammy into the family room and sat them down, giving them serious, sorrowful, parental looks the whole time. 

Dad was the first to speak. "Serena, Sammy, your mother and I have something very difficult to tell you. You see, I've taken a job in America- New York to be exact." 

"Cool!" Sammy yelped, "Wait'll I tell the guys! New York is like the neatest place on earth!" 

Serena wasn't nearly so enthused. "WHAT? For how long? Daddy, I CAN'T just LEAVE!" 

Dad smiled but he shook his head a little. "I will be working in New York for a year or two… possibly more." 

Sammy seemed to pale too. "Years? But dad, what about Mom's job?"

Their mother smiled a little. "I'll still have it Sammy. You see- I'm not going to New York." 

Serena's stomach seemed to shrink and drop several inches at the same time. "What? Not… but that means you're you…" she looked desperately from her mother to her father and back, her ocean blue eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh Serena, honey, I'm sorry… but we are. Your father and I are separating." 

Sammy's eyes were as teary as Serena's. "Dad's leaving us? You don't want us?"

"No!" he walked to his son and put his arms around him. "No, Sammy, I love you both. I want you both to come with me… but your mother and I have decided it's your lives and you can choose." 

No monsters' blasts had hurt as much as this. Nothing could hurt this much- not even losing Darien. Because at least then she'd had her mom and dad to look to. Home had been home- it would always be… now this. It was too much. The tears spilled over… she was sobbing… her mother was holding her, trying to calm her down. Kiss away the tears. 

No way. This time it was her mother, her father, who'd hurt her and she wasn't about to have either one of them calm her down. Serena stood up and ran. Ran for her life. Ran as though all the evils in all the universe were chasing. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, ran to her room and cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Beginning with an Ending...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and co. are not mine. Alas, I am only borrowing them… and I promise Dic I won't kill Darien… just maime him. 

Note: Thank you for your review Allure… I hope I do manage to work it out uniquely… though it's probably not going to look like it for another chapter or two… Oh, and again, due to my hazy SM timeline I've made one up. D's a freshman in college, tis the summer b4 Serena, Ami, and Mina go to high school. 

Chapter 1 

Serena looked around the table at her friends' stunned faces. They were gathered at the temple, having responded the next morning to Serena's only half-coherent phone calls. Lita was the first to speak, "Gee Serena, that's awful… I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah," added Mina, "I mean, you're really going to miss your dad, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, of course… I think… I mean, unless I go with him." 

Now her friends' jaws really dropped. There was silence and then… "hahaha!" Rei was laughing, "You nearly had me Serena. Just think- you in New York! In America?" 

Lita and Mina grinned. "Serena, you wouldn't know what to do- you'd be so hopelessly lost!" Lita said, her laughter joining Rei's. 

"Of course you aren't going to New York," this from Luna, who'd jumped onto the table. "It's out of the question. You could never handle yourself in a strange environment. You wouldn't even have the scouts of Tuxedo Mask." 

Serena frowned. "Well I happen to think I'd do really well, Luna." She glared around the table at her friends. "I'd have my Dad, there aren't any monsters attacking New York on a daily basis, and… well…" she took a deep breath, and glanced at Ami, "there's no entrance exam for high school in America. There's not as much academic pressure everywhere- the schools that Dad is looking at can actually tailor my curriculum for me! Maybe the change would help my grades." 

Ami sighed. Serena had a point- she knew her friend, her princess, was bright, but she just didn't seem to fit the academic model here… maybe a change would help. "Serena does have a point guys. She might just need the breathing space, or just the shock and change of it all. I think you would do fine if you went," she smiled and was nearly strangled by Serena's enthusiastic hug. 

"But what about your responsibilities as Sailor Moon?" Luna demanded. 

"There's no really pressing problems Luna… and if you do need me, I can be here in a day or two."

"And if we don't have a day or two?" 

"Then call the others. Uranus and Neptune are way more powerful than I'll ever be!" 

"Serena, I still don't…"

"I've made up my mind." Serena stood up, her voice taking a tone they had seldom heard since the Silver Millennium. The Scouts knew that Princess Serenity was speaking now. "I will go to America. This is something I feel is necessary…" she grinned suddenly. "Besides, I'll be back for the summer!" but even as she laughed and changed the subject to food her mind had drifted away again. Away to dreams of New York, of a new life, of new friends, of a new love. 

* * *

__

Cut to 6 weeks later

Her suitcases were packed, the bon voyage party over, the passports and visas in order, and the plane would leave the next morning. She only had one thing left to do. One last thing. The one thing she'd been putting off for the last six weeks. She was going to say good bye to Darien. Not that he cared she would be gone, no she had no illusions on that point, but still, she needed to. Maybe it was that one last chance for him to put his arms around her and tell her to stay, maybe it was just to remind herself he really was a cold hard stranger now. Maybe both. Maybe neither. 

Serena tried not to think of those things, or any others for that matter, as she made the walk to his apartment. She had a not in her purse, in case he was gone…no, no such luck, his car was there. Damn. Oh well, can't have everything. 

She managed to space out for the entire elevator ride. And suddenly she was standing in front of his door. 'WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? Oh, yeah… knock. Goddess I'm dumb.' She knocked. 1…2…3… 

"Just a moment!" Darien called… a split second before he opened the door. She could almost see his eyes ice over. "Serena," he said coldly. "I really can't see you anymore…" She laughed. A nervous, odd, alien-sounding laugh. But a laugh just the same. 

"I-I know. That's why I'm here! I just thought I ought to say…" she stopped, looked up at him, at his eyes, and wished with all her heart he'd just turn back into Endymion or even the old Darien. The one who cared… "Good bye Darien." 

She smiled then, bowed her head slightly as if in remembrance, and walked away, leaving Darien frozen in his doorway. She'd said goodbye… walked away… no tears… no quaver in her voice… And she was gone. He watched the elevator doors slide closed, his last glimpse of her was a flash of golden hair.


	3. For a Start

Disclaimer: Okay, who actually believes I own or profit from this? Cause if there is anyone I've got this great deal on some beachfront condos in AZ…

Note: Thankyouthankyouthankyou to my reviewers… I apologize for this chapter. It's short. Not much happens. But it had to be split up into 2 just cause I hate overly long chapters. So.. here it is… 

Chapter 2

This was it. Her first day of school in New York. She was going to a prestigious private school in Manhattan: Albert Einstein High School. She tugged on the maroon sweater she wore, looked down hopelessly at the pleated gray skirt and her new Mary Janes. How… blah. Oh well, it was still better than those dumb sailor uniforms at her old school. The memory of Crossroad Jr. High brought a pang of homesickness. No… think about anything else… think about the shopping trip dad promised this weekend! About meeting a whole bunch of new friends! 

A knock at the door interrupted her. "Miss? It's time to go," her driver called through the door to her rooms. Her father had hired a driver and a maid only a few days after they moved in. Lars was a burly bodyguard type: Ken Tsukino, new VP of Terran International, was taking no chances when it came to his daughter's safety. His co-workers and a few members of the board of directors had told him that their children also had bodyguards: particularly with the increased threat of terrorism and a recent spate of kidnappings. 

A few minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Albert Einstein High School. Serena stepped out onto the curb and stared up at the imposing brick building. She quickly started up the stone steps, through the massive oak doors, and down the locker-lined hallway. Her first day of class and she was already late: only a few students were in the hall, hurrying from lockers to unknown classrooms, all with looks of utter panic on their faces. A sign hung beside a door halfway down the corridor signaled she had reached the office. Inside there were two desks, complete with harried secretaries, and a line of students all of whom seemed to be complaining about hiccups in their schedules. Serena took her place at the end and waited. 

After what seemed like ages and what the clock insisted were merely five minutes Serena stood before one of the harried secretaries. "What's the problem?" the woman asked, sounding nowhere near as harsh as she looked. "And before you ask, no there are no more slots open in Mr. Norris' sculpture classes." 

"Er.. no.. I don't have a schedule," Serena began. The woman gave her such a horrified look that she hurried to add, "I'm Serena Tsukino I'm new here…" The secretary looked vastly relieved. 

"You just transferred from Japan, right? Yes, I have your transcripts and schedule right here…" she rifled through a stack of folders for a moment. "Ah, yes. Here it is," she handed Serena a half-sheet computer print out. "Now then…" the secretary looked around. "Ash!" she called and beckoned over a boy who had been slumped in a nearby chair. "Ash is our office aide this hour. He can show you around… Ash, show Serena the school a little before you take her to class." 

Serena frowned. "But won't my teacher be angry if I'm late?" The secretary laughed. 

"On the first day? No one actually gets anything done the first couple of days… Now go along. It's a big school!" and the woman turned to the next student. 

"Come on," the boy, Ash grinned. He was tall, thin but definitely built, with short ash blond hair, and eyes whose color seemed to be changing even as Serena looked at him. "I'm Ash Roman, sophomore, and I will be your tour guide," he announced. "What's your name again?" 

"Serena. Serena Tsukino." 

"All right, Serena, be prepared." And with another unsettling grin from Ash, Serena found herself swept into a full tour of Albert Einstein High.


	4. The Court

Disclaimer: Serena is not mine. I own no part of the Sailor Moon Universe. Darn the luck. 

Note: Yay Opal: a girl after my own heart. D is definitely a creep. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! And this is still a kind of pointless chapter… but hey, the next one has much more of a point. I think. Well, you'll see. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 

Ash was a great tour guide. Still, Serena found herself struggling to remember everything. Albert Einstein High had four floors of classrooms, two gyms, an indoor pool, a theater, tennis courts, baseball diamond, football field/ track, lacrosse and soccer fields. He assured her that there was a club for anything she could ever want to learn about, a team for any sport she could ever want to play, and a clique for any sort of friends she chose to have. The two of them were laughing like best friends by the time they made it to the tennis courts. Finally Ash announced that they had seen all of A.E. that he knew, so he'd have to take her to her class. 

"But there's nothing wrong with taking the long way…" He smiled looking closely at Serena. A definite Betty if he ever saw one. And she was really nice. And to top it all, she'd promised to teach him how to cuss people out in Japanese. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about his luck- and to see the look on Gabriel's face when he found out Ash had gotten first dibs on the new girl! 

Serena felt much calmer now she had an idea of where things were, she was even starting to think it would all work out… until she was standing outside the door to her first class. World History. 'Why me? I'm terrible at history! The whole school is going to know how stupid the new girl is after I'm in there for five seconds!' Ash laughed as he saw the look on her face. 

"Relax, Serena! It's class- not a firing squad. Mr. Albrecht's really nice, you'll love him. Just don't take his volume personally: the guy's voice is gonna deafen you for the first day or so. He definitely speaks from the diaphragm. Must be a side effect of being a coach. Anyway, here goes…" Ash knocked politely, and opened the door. An athletic man with a buzz cut and a square jaw stood at the front of the room. 

"Mr. Roman!" the man boomed out. Serena flinched. Yes, she was going to go deaf… 

"Hi Mr. Albrecht! I've got a new student for you… This is Serena Tsukino, from Tokyo" Serena squared her shoulders and stepped up beside Ash, preparing herself for a scathing remark on her tardiness. Instead Mr. Albrecht smiled. He had a very pleasant smile. 

"From Tokyo? You'll have to help me when we get to the unit on Japan!" Albrecht said, his voice nearly rattling Serena's brain. 

"I-I'll try, sir." 

"See you next period, Mr. Albrecht!" Ash said, slipping out. Serena felt very very alone. 

The teacher nodded to Ash, then looked over the class. "Serena, you take a seat next to Diana there, in the second row. And I remind you all you'll have a seating chart by next week." Serena took her seat, smiling shyly at the girl beside her, a stunning blond with aquamarine eyes. The girl, Diana, smiled back. 

"Hey, welcome to A.E., Serena," she said quietly. "What's your next class?" 

Serena consulted her schedule. "Umm… Health. And I have no idea where it is…" Ash hadn't shown her a 'health' room.

"Mine too," Diana said. "I'll show you where it is."

It was in Seminar, the students' free period, which also included their separate lunch shifts, when Serena first heard of the RC- the Royal Court. The two girls she was talking to- Angie, an unbelievably thin blond, and Lexy, an athletic red-head, were dumbfounded when she said her old school hadn't really had any set groups or social hierarchy related to sports. 

"That's so totally weird!" Angie yelped. "I mean hear you have the Goths, the computer geeks, the rejects, the stoners, the jocks, the cheerleaders…" Angie trailed off there with a sigh. Lexy smirked. 

"Angie would die to make the cheerleading squad… But she also forgot the jet set, the punks, the future investment bankers, and the fine arts kids…" Lexy finished the list for her. 

"Oh, and all of us freshmen," Angie added, with a sigh. "We're all just going to be picked on the whole year because we happen to be freshmen." 

"But next year we get to torture the freshmen," Lexy said with a smile, then she stopped. "But Ang… we forgot the RC!" 

"The what?" Serena blinked. 

Angie paled. "The RC! The Royal Court! They're… they're… the coolest!"

"Hello Understatement!" Lexi said. "The Court are… they're it. Everyone wants to be them. To hang with them." 

"So who is the Court?" Serena said, still confused. 

"There are Theirry Valmont, the Wallet- he's got to be up around Bill Gates' league.... Then Zack Walker the Artist; Diana Marcus the Model; Gabriel Wolfe, the Tough Guy; Dee Charles, the Athlete…" Lexi paused for breath.

"Not to forget Illianna Blake the Dancer; Susan Butler the Rich Girl, and Thea Walker the Singer. Oh, and then there's Puck Winston and Ash Roman." Angie giggled. "They're like, THE Party Guys!" 

Before the two girls' discussion of pranks past could get started, Serena interrupted. "Ash showed me around today!" 

Lexi froze mid-giggle. "What? You're kidding? Was he nice? Oh, I'm soooo turning green!" 

Serena thanked the powers above that the bell for their lunch shift rang and she was swept into a stampede for the cafeteria. She chose the salad bar, hoping that lighter food might stay down more easily… she was still nervous and didn't want to risk throwing up in her 4th class at Albert Einstein. 

She had her plate and was staring around the sea of tables, beginning to feel queasy and isolated, and resigning herself to a lunch with the calorie-obsessed Angie and the giggling Lexy when from the Gods knew where, Ash materialized. ":Hey, Serena! Come on, I want you to meet my friends!" 

It was then that she saw them for the first time. The Court. The group of kids sitting around a large table laughing and talking happily, oblivious to the envious and longing glances from other tables. She was struck with an odd realization as she looked over the group: they were all gorgeous, all of them made the maroon and gray uniforms look like the latest Calvin Klein look. And Ash was guiding her toward them.


	5. Summer Plans

Disclaimer: Le sigh, I must admit I do not own Serena. Or any of the Scouts and co. But the Court, and AE High are mine. Though I doubt anyone wants to borrow them

Note: Marifer: LOL. I try. And thanks… Tasie: *evil grin* You'll never guess… Well, part of it you'd guess. But not all… Opal: yeah, my bloody muse won't go away. She seems to be Sailor Moon crazed. Just my luck a lunatic muse… as long as she doesn't hit me w/ a SM harry potter x-over. 

Anyway, to all my reviewers a HUGE thank you! And yes, I know, it's kinda predictable at the moment, but the damn plot's taking its sweet time. *glares at her muse who is currently downing No-Doz and bouncing off the walls holding a Popple* Excuse me, I need to go lock her back in her box… Enjoy this chapter! 

Chapter 4

'…It might have all turned out differently, I suppose, dear diary, but it didn't. But why would I have wanted it to? I have everything I always wanted, diary. Everything. Except him. But then, I don't want him anymore, so I suppose that worked out too. I've missed my friends in Tokyo, but now that I'm going back in only a few weeks… I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back. I'm home: happy, healthy, and home. I've barely even thought back to Tokyo. But I wonder what the girls will say? Will they recognize me? I've been a terrible correspondent, diary. I've hardly told them anything. In one year so much has changed. Maybe too much? But there was so much to tell Diary! The Court, the parties, making the cheerleading squad, all our dance competitions, and Theirry… Speaking of which- he finally asked me! I'm going to the winter dance with him! And on top of that I was nominated for Winter Princess. Along with Diana and Susan. I can't wait. It's going to be the most magical night of my life. ' 

She walked through the hallway to the cafeteria, pretending not to notice the envious and admiring stares of other students. Her silvery blond hair fell to her waist, her ocean blue eyes nearly glowed, framed by her smoky eye shadow, and her skin had the translucence of magnolia blossoms. And blossomed she had- gone was the gawky fourteen-year-old who constantly tripped, who burst into tears at the drop of a hat, replaced by a slim young woman with the unconscious grace of a dancer and a thoughtful expression on her flawless face. Serena the Princess slipped into her accustomed seat among the Royal Court, between Thierry the Wallet and Susan the Rich Girl. 

Serena laughed as Puck made his face into a perfect imitation of the Psychology teacher, Mr. Prindle, and announced that there would be no more laughing, sneezing, or smiling allowed in his class. It was so easy to laugh with her friends. She knew part of it was the heady atmosphere, the knowledge that they were special. It made it easy to laugh at everything. 

But school was almost over. Finals were a week away. Then another week of school… a week home… and back to Tokyo for the summer. The rest of the court was making plans for road trips to Florida or anywhere, or a few weeks in the Hamptons, a cruise… She hadn't broken the news to them yet. She picked at the pizza slice on her plate. 

"Okay, everybody, there's a crisis! Serena's not eating," Ash announced suddenly, staring at her, his always-changing eyes examining her. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Diana asked. 

"You aren't hung over? You didn't drink much at all last night," supplied Susan. 

"Sea, what's up?" Thierry asked, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. 

"I…" well, now was as good a time as any. "I'm spending the summer in Tokyo. With my mom." There it was announced. 

"The whole summer?" Puck asked, staring. His ice blue eyes were wide in shock. Serena nodded sadly. 

"But you'll- you'll miss so much! Can't you just, like cancel?" Illianna suggested hopefully, her green eyes hopeful. 

"Nope. Divorce decree." There was a groan from the entire group. The only one who had both parents was Thea, the rest knew the power of the dreaded decrees, and knew what a royal pain the damn things were. 

"But… we can't be the Court of Twelve with eleven people!" Gabriel protested. The rest grinned at the Tarot Club's name for them. 

"Serena look on the bright side- it's going home! You'll get to see all your friends." Diana's voice was reassuring, but Serena grimaced. 

"Guys, this is home. New York. And hey, I hate to say this, but you sad lot are the greatest friends I've got…" 

"Aww! Group huggy-hug!" Dee called. With what sounded ominously like a war whoop she, along with Puck, Illianna, and Ash, tackled Serena. There was a roar of laughter, then a crash as they all hit the floor. More laughter as they sorted themselves out, and Puck and Ash high-fived. 

Ash cleared his throat. "Well, then since we can't be without our 12th member, and you can't stay… I say: Road Trip to Tokyo!!" 

Gabriel frowned. "Erm… Ash… there's an ocean- a couple of em- between us and Japan. How the hell's that gonna be a road trip?" The others laughed. 

Theirry looked thoughtful, though. "Hey, let's all get together, buy some tickets, and take a vacation!" 

"I don't think I'll have the finances," Zach said regretfully. "My last show didn't sell as well as it should have. That stupid gallery- I knew it was crooked but…' before he could launch on another in-depth tirade about the treacherous world of art, Susan cut him off. 

"Tell you what Zach, Daddy has a new company branch opening in Tokyo anyway, so what if you and I just bum a ride and come a couple weeks late?" 

"Hey, I forgot! My mom has a penthouse in Tokyo!" Illianna piped up. "She still has it since her company sends her there all the time." 

"Soo… Lia has the penthouse, then I'll rent a suite at the Ritz… or whatever decent hotel they have close…" Thierry said. Serena had to smile, knowing that 'decent' meant 4+ stars. 

"Leave the tickets to me," Thea said, her violet eyes sparkling with excitement. "Perks of having a Dad who owns an international airline!" 

That afternoon Serena was driven back to the apartment by Lars, and greeted by the ever-cheerful housekeeper, Mrs. Moyle. Her father was to be home at five-thirty. There was a note telling her to expect a dinner guest. Another girlfriend already. Serena had to laugh. Her father's girlfriends were always beautiful, rich, and lasted about two weeks. Serena got online, emailed her mom and Sammy, and was about to pick out her outfit for the party at Theirry's when her computer bleeped. She'd just received an IM. From Mina. Quickly Serena signed off of MSN and went back to her closet. 


	6. Secrets and Stories

Disclaimer: If only I owned Sailor Moon… but I don't. someone in Japan probably does though. Go look for them there. 

Notes: Okay, first, I have to blame L.J. Smith's Night World books for some of the concepts that start in here. And to 'A Reader': *evil grin* Hah- the plot is not what you thought it was. No, seriously, I thought it was something else too until the dang thing went swinging out of control… 

Bob the Hobo: Aww… don't worry. My school was sucky that way too. But I was a cheerleader- so yeah, bet you can figure out what my friends were like. *shudders*

SilverBunny and MoonKitty: Yes there will be Darien in here somewheres. And the scouts. But I promise you muchmuch Darien torture. As to who the girl's gonna end up with… *blinks and stares at the out-of-control plot zooming past her* No clue… who does everyone suggest? 

And thank you everyone who reviewed and especially to everyone who was kind enough to beg me to write more. J 

Chapter 5 

Serena had already celled Theirry, explaining that she had to have dinner with her father and would be late to the party. She was wearing Chanel dress- lavender, asymmetrical hem, deep v-neck, with a very 1920's feel. She slipped into a pair of open toe heels, put on some silver bangles and droplet earrings. Her hair she clipped up messily. For make-up she put on a little more liner, red lip-gloss, and a touch of peachy blush. 

She was touching up the blush when she heard the buzzer as Mrs. Moyle allowed the guest up. Serena hurried downstairs and into the living room. She draped herself over the designer love seat and waited. The apartment had been decorated by the most respected interior designers in Manhattan, and had been made to impress. The front room was done in earth tones, with clean lines and careful arrangement, with a somewhat botanical theme- very feng shui. A flat screen tv hung on the wall opposite the taupe couch and its matching loveseat. Serena had only picked up the remote when Mrs. Moyle appeared in the doorway. 

"Ms. Bonds is here, miss," the wispy housekeeper said with a gentle smile. Serena nodded, grinning. 

"Show her on in!" Mrs. Moyle's dark head bobbed and she disappeared. Ms. Bonds stepped through the doorway. A young, auburn-haired businesswoman. 

"Hi! You must be Serena! Ken's spoken of you so often!" Ms. Bonds walked to Serena, who had stood up to greet her. "I'm Valerie." 

Serena nodded. "Pleased to meet you." She examined the woman closely. Valerie was hopelessly young for her father, but she was nice. Serena could at least tell that much- nice to her friends. But something told her she would hate to be an enemy… Valerie reminded her strongly of Rei. Damn it. She wasn't going to think about Tokyo! "I'm afraid Dad is going to be late," Serena apologized. 

Valerie laughed. "That's all right. I was hoping I'd be able to get to know you a little better anyway. Your father mentioned you love shopping?" 

Two hours later, her father was home, the dinner was almost finished. And Serena could feel the romance building up. Gag. "Dad, I have got to get to Theirry's! He's having a party and I promised I'd be there." Ken Tsukino looked at his daughter sternly. Serena had truly blossomed overnight, was a young woman now… and she was still his little girl. 

"Be home by one, Serena. Call Lars if you need a ride home…" 

"I will, daddy!" She leapt out of her chair, nodded to Valerie, "It was great to meet you! We'll have to go shopping sometime!" And was off, running up the stairs at top speed. 

Serena donned a pair of flat black boots, a black camisole, a black chemise, with a sheet black shirt, open, covering it. She paused in front of the mirror in the front hallway, pulled a tube of lipstick from her coat pocket, and carefully applied it. The lipstick wasn't just orange-red or blue-red it was RED- the color of hollyberries, Christmas ribbons… the color of blood. 'She's beautiful… I mean, I'm beautiful!' Serena laughed, and headed out the door. 

Fifteen minutes later Serena walked through the door of the Valmont penthouse and into Ash's arms. She laughed and returned the hug. "Sea's here!" he yelled across the foyer. 

"Hey!" Puck called. "Theirry, Ash is mackin' on Serena!" 

Thierry appeared from the direction of the bar. "What? I didn't quite hear you over the music?" but he was frowning. 

Serena laughed and hugged him. "Oh nothing, T. Just Ash and I making wild passionate love on the foyer floor." 

"Oh," he grinned and shrugged. "You're probably thirsty after all that- want a drink? And did you tape it?" 

Serena glared half-heartedly. "Not a word in defense of my honor! And yeah, Sex on the beach would be great…" 

"And I'll have an orgasm, if you don't mind, T?" Susan asked with a grin. 

Theirry grimaced. "Whose bright idea was it to teach you about mixed drinks?" 

"Yours, as I recall," Illianna said brightly. "Although… my memory of that night's kinda hazy…" 

As Theirry and Dee proceeded to mix drinks, the rest of the Court settled down to curl up in the game room/ bar. Tonight was an intimate gathering of the twelve members. Serena had originally thought she was the 11th, only to discover that she was really number 12, and that the other member was Quinn Roman, a tall boy with black hair and moss green eyes He was Ash's cousin, and had been skipped ahead a year to graduate early. Serena had just begun talking to Quinn and Susan about the upcoming trip to Tokyo when Diana cleared her throat. 

"Let's begin," She said. "We have a lot to do tonight… Once this is complete it will be over. But it's going to take a lot of power. Theirry, where do you think we should do this?" 

"We might as well just do it here… we can move the table and couches out of the way and we'll have more than enough room for the circle." 

The group stood, everyone moving to start pushing various object back to the walls. Serena, Susan, and Illianna took the job of rolling up the area rug, revealing the polished wood floor. Once they were done, Thea and Diana began marking off a large circle with ribbon. 

* * * *

It was two in the morning when Serena climbed out of Quinn's car and dragged herself up to the apartment. It was 2:15 when her father finished yelling at her for being late, and 2:30 when she finally fell into her bed. She didn't wake up until eleven on Saturday morning. She shuffled downstairs and was met by the amused housekeeper, who handed her a plate of pancakes. 

"You missed the big news this morning," Mrs, Moyle said, bustling about the kitchen far too energetically for Serena to follow. 

"Unghh?"

"They caught that awful man who kidnapped all those girls! They found him in some dismal apartment, unconscious. There were all sorts of things belonging to the girls there. But they say he's beyond mad- in some sort of trance, really. Not moving, doesn't speak." Mrs. Moyle was luckily talking into the eggs she was frying, and she missed the half-smile that crept onto Serena's suddenly alert face. 

"Dreadful," the girl murmured. "Hey, those eggs are smelling great!" 

"I figured you'd enjoy a very late breakfast. Your father's already gone to his golf tournament," Mrs. Moyle replied, smiling. Serena made a face. Golf had to be the single most boring game on the face of the planet. It was also the one thing she was worse at than skating, which was saying a lot. "And Susan and Illianna have rung twice already." 

"Thanks. I'll call them back… after I eat!" 

* * * * 

That afternoon the group met at Susan's house- a huge Victorian mansion that vaguely reminded Serena of decorator magazines and museums. A butler led each of the arrivals through the marble foyer, down the portrait bedecked hallway, and out onto the terrace where the uniformed maid served them hors devours and tea, then promptly disappeared. 

For today the entire court looked like perfect examples of the children of the elite. The boys wore slacks, dress shirts, the occasional blazer, or light sweaters. They all, even the normally rebellious Gabriel and Puck, looked as if they should be off yachting or discussing Harvard. The girls wore knee-length, even tea-length sun dresses, with their hair up, designer straw hats, and conservative flat or heeled dress shoes. 

Illianna tucked an errant lock of honey gold hair behind her ear, and glanced around. "Lady help us! We look like an ad for the Young Republicans!" 

Quinn laughed. "What is that old saying about appearances?" 

Puck chuckled. "What now, old chap? We all know those are rot!" he declared in an accent straight from Jane Austen. 

"He's quite right, you know, old man. These silly native superstitions you know. Have to be careful- they'll get in your head. Turn you into Billy Graham," Ash said in a more Prince Charles accent. The group shuddered. 

"Billy Graham is evil." This came from Dee, who was looking extremely uncomfortable in her pale yellow sundress. "But not as evil as whoever invented these freaking shoes!" she moaned, yanking off her low heeled pumps and massaging her feet. 

It was Theirry who finally cleared his throat and got down to business. "All right- everyone heard this morning's news?" He was greeted by eleven nodding heads. "Last night was a success. An unqualified success…" he grinned, his dark eyes sweeping over the group, lingering on Serena. "So tonight we celebrate in the Underground… if everyone is recuperated?" Serena smiled at him. He had to know the answer to that: Theirry owned the Underground, possibly the hottest teen club in the city.

"Hell yes we're recuperated old bean!" Puck said loudly. He raised a glass, his sky blue eyes sparkling. "Here's to us, the Court of Twelve! We've got game!" 

"HERE HERE1" the rest seconded, laughing and raising their glasses.

Later, Theirry and Serena sat in a secluded spot in the garden. He smiled and put his arms around her. "You won't even have time to miss us! We're all going to be out there a week after you. By the time we get to Tokyo you'll have forgotten about us," he would have laughed but he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "It's your home, Serena. It can't be that bad." 

"But it is, Theirry! It is… And this is my home. I chose New York! I choose you… you and Di and Ash and Su and the Court," she said quickly. Thierry frowned. Something had happened in Tokyo, he knew that much- all the court did- but they had never quite dared to ask. Even Ash had never yet tried to get her to tell. It had been part of the reason they decided to go with her… But if she was dreading the trip this much… 

He hated seeing her like this, holding back her tears and nearly shaking with the effort. "Sea, tell me what happened, please?" he whispered. 

"It's a long story. So very long…" 

"We've got time." 

Serena wrapped her arms around Theirry, resting her cheek on his shoulder, and was silent for a few moments

"Sea, what is so wrong lately?" he asked her, his voice soft. His dark eyes, always a little sad, were now full of worry as well. "If you're this tired maybe you should skip tonight…"

"NO!" Serena shook her head violently. "Thierry I want to spend tonight with you. With my friends…". "A very, very, very long time ago there was a queen named Serenity…" 


	7. Flashbacks and Reactions

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon universe is not mine. However, the rest of the characters are. Although Lars' name comes from a god awful romance novel, and most of the Court's first names are stolen from LJS but their actual characters are mine. 

Note: Fangboy: Princess Diaries? That Disney pretty woman for teenyboppers thing? Never seen it. Albert Einstein High was a name a friend of mine suggested. *glares at Lexy who has hidden in Hogwarts* she thought it was an actual school though. And as for Lars- that was just cause I needed a big burly security guard name. Actually the name came from a similar c in this awful futuristic romance novel… 

Anyway, I guess I'll have to go watch that movie now! 

Chapter 6 

Tokyo- Late August, earlier that year

"Darien, dude, you look awful," Andrew said, eyeing his friend. "Who died?" 

Darien blinked, sliding into a booth across from him. "What? Nobody died." 

"Hmm. That leaves one option- you've just realized what an idiot you are and that you've probably lost the one girl you'll ever love. Right?" Andrew said before inhaling a whole slice of pizza in one gulp. 

"Uh… what? No, I just didn't get any sleep. But speaking of inconvenient females- I haven't seen Serena around in ages…" Darien was attempting to keep the emotion out of his voice as he pushed the pizza around on his plate. 

"Well duh. She's in New York…" Andrew paused, putting his pizza down to stare at Darien, who had gone very pale very quickly. "You didn't know?" 

"New York? Why?!"

"Her parents split up Darien. A few weeks back… Serena went with her dad…" Darien couldn't hear Andrew's voice properly, his blood was rushing through his ears… 

_'I really can't see you anymore…' it brought an odd laugh from her._

'I-I know. That's why I'm here. I just thought I ought to say…' Eyes bluer than any ocean staring up at him, disappointment, sadness, hurt, all written in them… 'Goodbye, Darien.' No tears, no sobs, just those words spoken so softly… and she was gone, walking away without a glance back. And he had let her, too stunned to move, too dumb to call her back…

"Darien! You there? Wake up!"

"Wh-what? Oh, sorry Andrew, just thinking… What were they doing letting her go to New York? She's just a kid… She'll get lost and end up in gangland!" 

Andrew stared at Darien. Blinked. And laughed. "Dude, you really have got it bad for her… But you gotta wake up. Serena is already gone! She's been in New York for weeks already. Mina told be she'll be back next summer though… So you can convince her to stay safe then." 

Andrew was right- Next summer he'd find Serena, tell her he'd been stupid, apologize. She'd stay here, where she would be safe, where he could be there to catch her when she fell… 

Tokyo- Early May

The scouts were gathered at the Cherry Hill Temple for their weekly meeting. There had been no monsters since before Serena left, so they only had to meet once a week to train and talk. Mainly about the lack of correspondence from their princess and friend. 

"It's just like that stupid meatball head to forget to even write a postcard!" Rei ranted. 

"Yeah, and the other night when I sent her an Instant Message she just went offline," Mina said, looking hurt. "It's almost like she doesn't even want to talk to us anymore!" 

"Oh come on Mina!" Lita argued. "You know Serena would never do anything like that. Her server probably just disconnected or something." 

"But she hasn't even emailed Ami for months!" Mina shot back. 

Ami sighed. "You're right, Mina. Not since… February. But you know how forgetful Serena can be, and besides that she was really trying to work on improving her grades. I know she managed to get straight A's her first semester." 

The others shook their heads in disbelief. "I still wonder how that happened- Maybe New York really is a good thing for her," Luna said. 

"I still wish we knew a little more about what's happening," Artemis added. 

* * New York- The Present * *

Serena took a deep breath and gathered the courage to look Theirry in the face. Her story was finished and he knew everything now. From the Silver Millennium, to that awful first night as Sailor Moon, about the Scouts- all of them- and even Darien. She'd told him about the future- the Crystal Millennium where she would rule Crystal Tokyo as the Neo-Queen with her King Endymion. She didn't want to see what would be in his eyes. She hadn't looked at him the whole time she'd been speaking. But she forced herself to lift her head. To look up… And see his eyes, so dark and sad, full of sympathy and understanding… and love. 

"It certainly explains a lot," he said, gently squeezing her hand. "But why didn't you think we'd understand? All of us have had past lives- have had to deal with them. You knew that…" 

"But none of you still had duties that went with them! You weren't still tied to them! You didn't have to try to be something you weren't anymore… And I didn't want to lose you, not any of you. What would have happened if I'd told you I was Sailor Moon, and a Moon Princess and you'd laughed?' 

"I'll never laugh," Theirry told her, his eyes meeting hers. Serena had to smile, her eyes misty with fleeting memories. 

"I know." Two simple words, but the look in her eyes… Theirry started, his eyes flaring in surprise. 

"You- you remember?" 

"Of course. After all, you can't only remember one life without waking up memories of others… Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to kiss you?" she asked, pouting. Theirry chuckled. 

"Anything for you, my lady…" 


	8. Underground Confessions

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Too bad. I'm just borrowing them all for a while. I promise to put them back where I got them. 

Notes: Angel of Flames: *grins* Thank you. I am trying to update frequently. 

Taiyl: J Haven't you guessed it? No… okay, hmm… well, the next chapter ought to clarify it all. Maybe. 

To all those begging for D/S or non-D/S: *evil grin * I really haven't made up my mind yet. The story's only planned for about half way through. 

And thank you all for the great reviews! I love reviews! 

Chapter 7 Serena Explains it All

The Underground was in a basement of a large brick building that might once have been a fire station. There were lines around the block, but when Lars dropped Serena and Illianna off by the door, they only had to step forward and the velvet ropes were opened for them, causing a surge of angry mutterings from the line of people. They smiled up at the huge bouncer. 

"Hi Tree!" Serena practically yelled over the music and chatter. Tree grinned down at the petite little girl with the blue eyes that could melt any guy into putty. 

"Hi Serena, Illianna! They're waiting for you in the back!" 

"Thanks!" They called as the doors opened for them and the deafening roar of the music swept over them. 

The duo made their way through the edges of the club, keeping back from the dance floor, and heading toward the back taking their time. The lights shuddered and moved with the music even as the dancers did. Serena and Illianna kept close together, occasionally grinning at each other as they registered the stares of various males. Illianna wore a black, one-shoulder tank trimmed in rhinestones and a black mini skirt, with strappy black heels, her only jewelry was a set of black hoop earrings. Serena's ensemble was a plunging white v-neck tank with a necklace of gold chainmaile, set with blue stones, a blue asymmetrical skirt, and white espadrilles with wrap-around laces. Both girls wore their hair up- Serena's platinum-highlighted hair in a simple French twist, Illianna's honey colored locks in a complex bun of twists and loops. They both looked like models, like dream girls. And they knew it well. 

They finally made it to the back, where another huge bouncer stood guarding the entrance to the inner sanctum. He smiled down at the two girls, recognizing them on sight, and stepped away to allow them into the next room. 

Here was a small room for private parties, namely the Court and any guests they should invite. Currently the room was dominated by a large table, where the other ten of the court were seated, talking and laughing amongst themselves. 

Theirry rose and embraced Serena, draped a casual arm around Illianna and guided them toward the pair of empty chairs. "Nice of you to join us," he said with a grin. 

"We wanted to make an entrance," Illianna replied. 

Dee snorted. "In other words you couldn't decide which silver eye shadow to wear." 

"Actually it was lipstick, thank you," Serena told her with a mock-glare. 

"Oh, my mistake. I'm terribly sorry," the other girl said, failing to look at all sorry, and forgetting not to smirk. 

"Ahem!" Gabriel cleared his throat. "As much as I'd love to watch you two get into one of your darling little catfights and giggle-fests, I'd love even more to get out there and get partying instead of being in here…" 

"Yeah," Susan added, "There's this totally hot Spanish guy out there…" 

"With an accent?" squealed Illianna. "Wherewherewhere?" 

Ash pretended to look hurt. "Ills! Am I already forgotten?" Illianna laughed and waved him off.

"You don't have an accent. So why are we here?" she looked at Theirry curiously. 

"Serena has something she'd like to tell you all. And I'm afraid it might take a while…" his tone was solemn. "But it is better to get it out now, than have us all stumble onto it when we're in Tokyo." 

The others turned to stare at Serena, who kept her eyes glued to the table. She nervously twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "This is going to sound like some sort of Saturday Morning cartoon, but I want you to know it's the truth. I couldn't make it up if I tried…" 

"Sea, you know we'll believe you if you say you're the from Jupiter! So spill it, the suspense is killing us!" yelped Puck. 

"Erm… actually, technically I'm from the Moon, not Jupiter…" 

"The Moon? Sea, you're different, but I fail to see anything alien… no tentacles, no slime…" Ash's voice was light. 

"Of course not! I'm human- I was… am… the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Moon." 

"Well that explains it!" Thea said happily. The rest turned to stare at her blankly. Thea rolled her eyes. "You know- at prom! We had the masquerade theme and that one guy wore a tux and a mask… he was supposed to be Tuxedo Mask! And when Sea saw him she nearly passed out. Then she ran outside and didn't come back for ever!" 

Serena winced. Dee laughed. "I remember that!" 

Quinn was shaking his head. "I thought Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were partners or something?" 

"W-we were." Serena finally raised her eyes from the table. "You see, a very long time ago, in a time called the Silver Millennium, my mother ruled the moon. Her name was Queen Serenity," Serena's eyes looked beyond the group to a distant point. "The Moon Kingdom was a beautiful, vast kingdom. We were all so happy… It was guarded by the Sailor Scouts, princesses of each planet. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune… and Pluto. I wasn't actually a Scout then, just the Moon Princess. I was deeply in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. And then the forces of evil attacked, led by Queen Beryl, who was jealous of my mother, of Endymion and I, and of all that was good. 

The Scouts- they were my court, and my friends- they died in the battle. So did Endymion's generals. Endymion himself died protecting me. And in the end my mother used the greatest power she had- the Silver Crystal to send all of us to Earth, to be born once again and to seal Beryl and her armies into the Negaverse. The Crystal's power killed her, but she succeeded… I was reborn, now with the powers of Sailor Moon, and I found my court, the other Scouts. We fought Beryl again. And we won. But… Endymion too was with us, I thought. But he has changed, beyond knowing, and no longer loved me. And I was not meant to be a scout… or a soldier of any kind." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I could remember other times, other lives free from Sailor Scouts and Moon Kingdoms. So at the first chance I got, I ran. And here I am…" 

Diana put her arm around Serena. The room was silent, even the pounding bass and the roar of the crowd in the next room seemed hazy and far away. 

"And that's why you're so upset about going back? You don't want to get sucked back into being a superhero." Ash's voice was gentle, and Serena glanced up to see his eyes shift from amethyst to chestnut.

"Don't worry Serena, we won't let that happen," Dee declared proudly. 

Gabriel nodded, his midnight blue eyes scanning the rest. "Exactly." He looked back to Serena. "You can rely on us, Sea. Now and always." 

"Yeah," Puck added with a grin, "Court of Twelve: the Once and Future Friends!" 

Even Serena laughed as he struck a noble pose. 

Susan and Thea whisked Serena off to fix her make-up. The rest of the court made their way out of the meeting room and back to the blaring music and dancing lights of the club. 


	9. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Ahem. As you all surely can guess- Sailor Moon is still not mine. 

Notes: 

Wow, I'm on favorites lists! Woo-hoo! I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long… I'm trying to figure out stuff like how to do the whole reunion thing with minimal cheese. And also plotting the various ways to torture Darien. *grins evilly at D, who runs away screaming* 

Tera: *blushes* awww… you definitely know how to get an author to update! J 

bAbY sTaR aNg3l: Thank you and don't worry. I'll pair her up with whoever I decide I like best… *looks from Theirry, to Ash, to Darien* Okay… one of y'all's gonna have to be uglified or something… *Darien screams and swoons*

Chapter 8 

'Oh, Diary! I can't go back. I can't! It's tomorrow. Tomorrow I board the plane and go back. I've tried everything. EVERYTHING. And daddy is still making me go. I don't want to- I'm afraid it'll go back to just the way it was. Me, stupid, ditzy, clumsy little Serena. Always good to laugh at. Always good for getting in the way. 

Thank the Goddess the Court will be there next week. All I have to do is survive for a week and then they'll be there to rescue me. It's only a week… How much can happen in one week? 

….

'I'm on the plane now diary. I can't sleep, and I've already watched the movies on my console twice. Well… sort of. I don't actually remember anything from them. I was so happy to get rid of being Sailor Moon. And Darien. And the Moon Kingdom. Even Luna and Artemis and the Scouts. I wonder if they'll recognize me? What am I kidding? As soon as I step off the plane I'll just be stupid little Meatball Head, whether I have my pigtails or not. Pleasepleaseplease Lady, let this week be fast…' 

She stepped off the plane at the Tokyo airport, made her way through customs, security, and finally through the gate. She spotted her mother and Sammy almost at once and hurried toward them. Sammy was staring at her with a very strange look… 

"Mom! Sammy!" Serena gasped, coming to a stop in front of them. Her mother blinked, taking a moment to recognize her. 

"Oh, Serena! My little girl!" Ilene said, beaming. She hugged her daughter tightly. "You- you're so grown up!" Sammy was still staring. Finally he managed to smirk. 

"Good to see ya. Hey, you finally got normal hair!" Serena grinned and hugged him, bringing a tomato red blush to her brother's cheeks. Then she kissed his cheek. "EEEEEWWW! YUCK!" 

"I missed you too Sammy." She looked back at her mother. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to call before I left." 

"That's okay. Oh, come on, honey- you look dead tired. Lets get you home before that jetlag really hits you." 

As the family walked through the airport, Serena told her mother about her friends and how they would all be coming to Tokyo later on. She was also thanking her lucky stars for Virtual Bellhop, a service of her father's company which had sent her luggage ahead of her, freeing them from the hassle of baggage claims. 

Ilene was watching her daughter closely. Serena had changed so much- and the changes went deeper than the new hairstyle and fashion sense. Serena had an aura around her, one of confidence and happiness, but also of mystery; as if the girl had her own private world to attend to. Ilene couldn't help thinking she really didn't know her daughter anymore… and maybe she never really would. But she shook off those terrible things as Sammy started trying to bait Serena into a fight. Poor Sammy; he had missed his sister so much, and been so lonely with no one to fight with. 

Serena was oddly quiet as the three of them drove back home, only speaking when asked direct questions. Ilene decided she was suffering from jet lag. When they pulled up in front of the house where Serena had spent her childhood, she avoided looking at it. Inside she found the furnishings were all different, newer and much more modern. 

"Do you like it, honey?" her mother asked. "I thought the house could use a change so I redecorated it! Not to worry, your room is still the same. But if you'd rather we changed it too, just tell me!" this was said as they were walking down the hallway to her room. 

The door was closed. Run, Serena, something inside her was yelling, Runrunrunrunrunrun… Instead she took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mom hadn't been kidding. It was still the same. The same awful duvet with bunnies and moons, the same bedroom set…. It was like walking into someone else's room. She stared at the stuffed animals. If she had to spend the summer like this! "Mom, I think I would love to redo my room." She turned to her mom. "We could do it together! A quality time project or whatever!" she said smiling. Ilene laughed. 

"All right, honey. We can go looking for new things tomorrow!" Serena hugged her mom tightly. 

"Thank you." 

The next morning a groggy, worn Serena woke up and stumbled down the stairs. Her mother was making breakfast. Sammy was in the living room watching TV. "Good morning, honey," Ilene said. 

"Morning…" Serena mumbled, as she made her way to the coffee machine. "Caffeine…" 

Ilene laughed. "Well some things never change." Serena nodded. 

"I hate mornings." 

After Serena had downed some coffee and had started on a Diet Coke, breakfast was served. She was much more awake, and no longer resembled a zombie. Sammy spouted off about Pokemon and other cartoons as they ate, even telling Serena about the latest version of the Sailor V games. 

"The Crown just got the newest one in," he said. "You ought to go see it!" 

"Maybe later…" she smiled. "Thanks for telling me though. Sounds like a blast." 

Before Sammy could respond with another in depth analysis, Ilene spoke. "Serena, after we finish shopping today, why don't you look in on your friends? Every time I saw Ami she asked about you." 

Serena nodded. "Sure mom. Sounds like a good idea… by the way, where is Luna?" 

Ilene looked uncomfortable. "Well… after you left, she was so, er, depressed, that we gave her to Mina…" she and Sammy both looked at Serena anxiously waiting for the explosion. Several tense hearbeats. Serena kept eating her pancakes. 

"Oh. Cool." She pushed her chair back. "Need any help with the dishes?" 

"No. No, there aren't many. I'll do them later." 

"Okay. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back in a sec!" Serena smiled and hurried back upstairs. They heard her door shut. 

"She didn't throw a tantrum or anything!" Sammy said gaping at the stairs. "Are you sure that's Serena?" 

Ilene frowned at him. "Of course it's Serena! She's just grown up, Sammy." Without us, she silently added. 

Serena dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of hipster jean shorts, a midriff Tommygirl tee, and slipped into a pair of white sneakers without heels. She twisted her hair up, and clipped it into place. A touch of pink gloss, some silver eye shadow, peachy blush, small silver hoop earrings a silver Celtic knot ring, and she was done. She skipped down the stairs, bursting with energy. Shopping! And no more moons and bunnies! 


	10. A Surprise Reunion

Disclaimer: Serena, the Scouts, etc are still not mine. 

Note: Tasie: *lol* I agree with you. I love shopping. For shoes especially… I love shoes. 

A huge thank you to all of you other wonderful reviewers! I love reviews. 

Chapter 9

Serena was beginning to enjoy being back in Tokyo- she had missed her mother and Sammy. Now mother and daughter roamed the shops, malls, and megastores in search of the perfect new décor for Serena's room. She wanted bright colors, bold and vibrant, but not tacky- and all the pastels of her old room chucked out the nearest window. 

Serena was favoring a celestial theme, with moons, suns, and stars. And a mosquito netting. She just loved the way they looked. They were in the furniture store, admiring various bedroom sets, when she found the perfect one. A rich gleaming finish, the pieces a little heavy, but yet retaining their delicacy- "Mom! That's it, it looks like something out of a palace!" 

Ilene eyed her daughter's choice critically. The wood was too dark for her taste, but it was still attractive and the latticework and scrolling reminded her of an Arabian Nights fairy tale. "Are you sure honey? It looks a little… whimsical." Serena just laughed. 

"I'm positive," she said before launching into an in-depth mainly one-sided discussion of fabrics, colors, and details.

That afternoon they walked into the interior decorator's office. It was the same firm Ilene had worked with on the rest of her home and she was certain they could make heads or tails of the excited babble Serena was spouting. 

As soon as Serena met Ms. Valencia she liked her. The decorator was young, and she understood the tastes and trends surfacing in the teenager's head. "Pillows," Serena told her, "I love pillows. It'll give the girls places to sit, too… oh and the mosquito netting above the bed! And I want rich, metallic golds, and reds, purples, fushia… blue. But no pastels," She insisted. "I can't stand them anymore. They're so childish!" 

This brought laughter from both her mother and Ms. Valencia. Serena smiled inwardly- her disdain for pastel furnishings had little to do with childishness… 

The process of gutting and redecorating her room began the very next day as Ilene was a very favorite customer and the decorating firm was eager to keep her happy. To her surprise, Serena found herself chucked out the door- her mother had decided to surprise her with the results. So Serena went to find something to do and was further surprised when her footsteps led her to the Crown Parlor. Taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, adjusting her Raybans, she breezed inside. 

The scouts had met up for a little R&R at their favorite retreat. They'd just gotten their sundaes and malts and Mina was flirting with Andrew. 

"So when did Serena's mom say she was due back?" Lita asked Ami for the millionth time. 

"Actually, the day before yesterday," Ami told her, never looking up from her laptop. 

"So why hasn't she called again?" Mina asked, as Andrew went back to the counter. Rei was scowling. 

"Cause she's a stupid…" 

Lita cut the fiery brunette off there. "She's probably got jetlag, Rei! It can really be a killer." 

"Lita's right," Ami said, "Maybe we should just go over and see her!" 

Before anyone could reply to that Mina let out a stifled shriek. "Oh my god! Look at that girl- she's got to be a model… And Andrew's totally staring at her!" she whimpered. 

The rest followed Mina's indignant stare to the counter where a petite girl with long sun-streaked blond hair that ranged from gold to platinum stood, chatting with the gaping Andrew. Her clothes were designer; from her blue Ralph Lauren tank to her Calvin Klein jean shorts. She pulled off silver Ray-bans, revealing a flawless peaches-and-cream complexion and ocean blue eyes. It was a full five minutes before any of them recognized her. 

"Serena!" Ami gasped, looking stricken. 

Rei snorted. "That's not Serena! Look, no meatballs. And she can walk without tripping." 

"No, Ami's right," breathed Lita. "The eyes, Rei. It's her." 

"SERENAAAAA!!!" They yelled as one, all of them halfway to her… Serena had time to turn, let out a helpless yelp, and then was mobbed. She'd never been hugged or bounced around so much her entire life. Even Rei was giggling. Lita hugged her so hard she thought her ribs would crack. 

"You look so different!" Mina was exclaiming. 

"What did you do to your hair?" Lita asked her, looking scandalized. 

Ami just smiled. "You hadn't called or written in so long we were worried!" 

"I-I'm sorry, girls," Serena said, happy that she made the appology sound sincere. "I was really busy." She looked around at them. They hadn't changed. Mina even still had the god-awful bow. And she had to wonder if they ever would? "Mom and I were looking at furniture and stuff for my room. We're redecorating." 

"Oh, wow!" Lita said. "I can't wait to see what you've done!" 

"You have to tell us all about America- and expecially the guys!" Mina said. 

"Hey, let's go back to your house now! It's not that far…" suggested Rei. 

Serena grimaced inwardly. But outside she grinned. "All right! But we can't see my room just yet- it won't be finished for a day or two. I'll just show you all my pictures from this year" It was the only thing she could think of, and it blurted out of her mouth. She didn't realized what a mistake she'd made until they were all gathered in the living room and she was opening the first album…


	11. Worth a Thousand Words

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon Universe does not belong to me. Which is probably a good thing… 

Note: Kudos to all of ya who recognized the names of the Court! And I am amazed at how few fans Darien has right now… *smiles at D* Tux boy, you need to hire a PR expert… 

Anyway I'm warning you that I'll be gone for a few days so the next couple of chapters won't be out for a little bit. Family Reunions. UGH. Also, these chapters might get rewritten. I'm not sure I like them. 

And for those who are confused about the ties of the Court- it will be explained. Eventually. Till then I'm just going to let everyone get a headache as they attempt to figure it out. 

Chapter 10 

Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were all huddled around her, and she was about to open the book when it hit her. They were all giggling, laughing, and so eager to hear all about New York, about her school and any cute guys. But they hadn't asked about her new friends. They hadn't asked about any of the changes beyond her hair… They didn't think she'd changed. They didn't even realize she might have made new friends, that she might have made a new life. 

But it was too late. She'd hesitated a moment too long… Rei was grabbing the book, opening it. Oh well, it was done. Maybe it was better this way. She glanced down at the pictures and smiled fondly at the memories. 

The first few pages were from her first weeks among the Court- she still had her pigtails, and several of the pictures showed her sprawled out after having a major trip-up. Those sent Rei and Lita into howls of delight. Then they saw her cheerleading photos. The pigtails were gone by then, and she wore the short pleated skirt and shell top comfortably. The maroon and silver outfit was reminiscent of the sailor suits, minus the bows and flaps. Not to mention those insanely high heels. The pictures were of her in a full extension held up by Puck and Ash, of her at the peak of her toe-touch (it was Serena's favorite jump) with her legs out nearly to the splits and her arms extended perfectly, then a few more of the entire squad.

"Oh my god, Serena!" Rei was laughing suddenly, "You actually made a cheerleading team? What were you- comedy relief?" 

"You were a cheerleader?" Lita was staring at her. "Come on Serena, you hate getting in front of people…" Serena fought down her anger and forced herself to grin. 

"That was before! I love performing! And for your information Rei, I was voted best flyer… that means that I was the best at the aerial moves. I was the one on top of the pyramids, the extensions… and I got tossed into the air…" she smiled at the memories. 

"Serena, you're terrified of heights!" Ami laughed. 

"Do I look scared in that picture? Besides, Ash and Puck never dropped me…" She glanced meaningfully down at the pictures of her with the two boys. The ploy worked. The girls were now entranced by the picture. 

"Those guys are hot!" Mina squealed. "Who are they?" 

"Ash Roman and Puck Winston. They're great friends…" She said as she turned the page. A moment to register what was on that page… Rei was gaping. So were the other scouts. Photos of school dances… Serena wearing her Winter crown, standing close to a boy with pale hair and dark eyes. Theirry looked so handsome in that picture… Serena dancing with the dark blond, lanky Ash who was smiling that slow sexy smile… Gabriel, his dark hair ruffled and his midnight eyes sparkling as he expertly twirled Thea and Susan both…

Then the parties: Serena and Illianna the honey blond princess toasting margaritas beside the fountain in Susan's garden. Serena and Theirry caught mid-kiss on Quinn's father's yacht. Serena being carried across a beach by Ash, the white-haired Puck, and Gabriel. Quinn winking an emerald eye at the camera. Susan and Diana striking centerfold poses on the hood of Ash's fiery red Porsche. Gabriel and Zach passed out on a couch, beers still clutched in their hands. Dee, her cinnamon eyes blazing in triumph as she held Puck in a headlock. Then lastly, Thea with her chestnut hair flying as she held a SuperSoaker at the camera. 

Rei spoke first, staring at Serena accusingly. "You kissed that boy? W-why? How could you?" 

"What about Darien?" wailed Mina. 

Serena shook her head. "Of course I kissed Theirry. He is my boyfriend!" 

"But… Darien…" Lita was looking very confused. 

"Darien's my ex." Serena shrugged. "HE wanted it that way. And I have to agree with him… " 

"Serena!" protested Luna, who had somehow gotten in, tailed by Artemis, "You don't mean that for a moment!" 

"I've meant it for a year, Luna," Serena said, turning a wilting gaze to the cat before smiling as she attempted to soften the blow. "Darien made a wise decision breaking it off." 

"No he didn't!" Rei growled. "What about Crystal Tokyo? What about the future? You are so thoughtless Serena!" 

"Rei," snapped Mina, "That is enough." She didn't want to have to deal with a Serena tantrum just now… But a quick glance at Serena assured her that their 'fearless leader' was not in danger of having a tantrum. If anything Serena looked disturbingly bored. 

Ami was staring at the pictures again. She was looking at the people in them now, not just Serena, or the surroundings. And she noticed something- Every single one of the group was beautiful. They made the snapshots look like professional portraits. Like magazine ads, she decided as she continued turning the pages. Why did she find it so disturbing? 

Lita and Mina were also staring at the pictures. Or more correctly the guys in the pictures. They could both understand why Serena would have had trouble focusing on her duties to Crystal Tokyo with those sorts of distractions.


	12. A Dream

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own them. I know you're disappointed. Try to survive it… 

Note: I know I know. A hideously short chapter. Oh well. You'll live. I think… 

And I must continue to grovel in thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! It's great to know people are actually reading this and liking it too! Wow… 

And for those of you dying for some romance- just wait till the court gets here. About two chapters from now I think… 

Chapter 11

Serena looked directly at Rei, then Luna, then Artemis as they each in turn proceeded to lecture her on her need to focus and mature, her need to reconcile with Darien, and other things that she didn't bother to register. She nodded as they paused, looked down when it seemed appropriate, and the entire time she was debating which clubs she would take the Court to. It was easier to pretend she was sorry and that they were right. When they finally finished she nodded and looked as chastened as she could. "You're right… Hey, is anyone hungry?" 

She had begun to think that they would never leave, that the lectures would just keep going and going. But finally they all began drifting off, obviously thinking about what they'd seen. Serena hadn't told them much more than she had before- she'd told some basics about all her friends, about all the parties, about making cheerleader and winning a spot on the dance team. She'd stared at them when they asked about the parties and getting drunk. Apparently none of them had been to a real party or even a club yet. 

And finally when she'd begun hinting about jetlag and resetting her inner clock, they'd begun making excuses to go. She had even convinced Luna to stay with Mina a few days- citing familial tensions about the divorce. Serena knew her reasoning had made it seem that the cat was an outsider and that it had hurt Luna. She couldn't bring herself to feel that badly. 

Of course, she hadn't been entirely lying. She knew her mother was feeling guilty, much as Dad still was, but for Ilene it was worse because she hadn't been there to see her only daughter grow up. And Ilene was apparently determined to make it up to Serena- first with a new room, and she'd been mentioning something about a day spa, although it had also been mentioned that they should take a day to see some of their relatives… Serena's nose scrunched in distaste, but she was distracted by another loud crash from her room. Soon enough her mother was coming downstairs. "Honey," she said, "You can use the guest room tonight. I moved most of your clothes in there today- and don't you even think of opening that door!" The glare she was giving Serena would have done Rei proud. 

Ilene watched Serena like a hawk as the girl climbed the stairs and wandered into the guest room. Tomorrow the decorators would finish the make-over and she could not wait to see the look on Serena's face… Maybe it would even put some of the bounce back in her step. Ilene hadn't been blind to the fact that Serena had look relieved to close the door behind Ami. Poor little Serena had apparently outgrown her friends… Sighing because she knew nothing to help her daughter, Ilene went to the kitchen to find something to tidy. 

Upstairs Serena had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. But it was not a pleasant sleep. She found herself alone, the mists crowding around her. The waves lapped at the small boat, rocking it gently. Where was she? She called out desperately for her friends. "Theirry? Ash? Diana!… Anybody! Where are you?" 

The dream was familiar, she'd had it every night since she became Sailor Moon. Since she began awakening memories of her past. When she had moved to America the dreams had gone, she had thought for good. But here she was, in a rowboat, in the middle of some lake or sea or pond, blinded by the white mist. And she could not call her circle… it was too far to reach them… She reached into herself to summon the power... 

Nothing. Something heavy settled in her stomach, and she felt very cold. Cold and alone. She sank to her knees, hugging her arms around herself, and scarcely noticing the tears steaming down her cheeks. Abandoned. Not again, oh please not again… she was sobbing, "Mother!" she called into the mist, "Mother!" 

The only answer was the swirling of the mist and the water rocking the boat. 


	13. Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: The evil corporations still refuse to sell me the rights to Sailor Moon. 

Note: 154 reviews? Hellacool! I'm sorry everybody, about how much of a delay there was. I think being near my grandparents blocked my imagination. 

Tasie: -grin- I've actually never been to NYC. But I am going to go someday. 

Dragon Guardian: I love your reviews… J How do I go about joining Tux-Sux? I'm awed that you think this is hotter than orlando bloom! Cause he is HOT. 

I grovel at the feet of all reviewers. I love you! Apparently not as much as some of you love the Court... To think I'm actually being threatened with bodily harm if I let Sea go back to Dares! –gives dares a pitying glance-

-Dares screams like a girl and runs away- Damn. Now I have to go chase him… That's why he's shown up once. He's scared of me. Or actually, Ash… -Ash grins and looks innocent. Is thwacked by Author- Now I know you are anxious to see the court- look in chapt 13. As for the Court meets Scouts. Soon. I promise. And Dares reaction will be shortly thereafter. As soon as I go chase him down. –grabs tranq gun, net, and chocolate- well, meanwhile, enjoy! 

Chapter 12 

Ami had felt that something was wrong with Serena. She'd worried when she'd quit receiving letters, and then seeing her that day at the Crown so changed and distant… And the pictures from her year in New York! She couldn't begin to picture her friend doing things like that: dressing like a fashion plate, drinking, even kissing a boy who wasn't Darien. It was like she'd forgotten her soulmate! And Serena had talked about going to clubs, about drinking, and dancing, and flirting as though it was perfectly normal. Something was very wrong. 

Still, it could have been a phase. It could have been Serena's way of dealing with her parents' divorce- lots of kids acted out and started running with bad crowds during times like that. Ami had almost convinced herself that Serena was just lost and trying to deal with her new life when she followed the others into Serena's new room. 

Serena was standing beside her beaming, and hugging her mother. "It's wonderful! I love it Mom!" 

Ami saw her own shock written on the faces of the other Scouts. They had all expected a fairy tale room- a canopy or maybe a sleigh bed, with lots of cream or white and tasteful pastel pinks and lavenders and pearl. Something fit for a moon princess. This was decidedly not what the Scouts had pictured. 

To one side, a twin bed piled high with pillows, all in rich vibrant purples and crimsons, sat beneath a draped mosquito netting. The walls were painted a soft burnished gold, and there were carpets strewn across the wood floor. In the far corner opposite the bed was another pile of pillows, perfect for a small group of friends to lounge around on. To the right was an antique wooden screen, which hid Serena's iMac. Decorating the walls were a few prints and sketches of Indian dancers and temples. The bedside tables were draped in silks printed with Indian designs, and laden with candles, incense burners, and even a small Buddha. 

Even Rei was speechless at the new décor. This was decidedly not the room of a moon princess. It was… It was not something that would have fit into the Moon Palace, or even Crystal Tokyo. In fact it made her think of Indian courtesans… Yet Serena seemed to be in heaven.

Ilene left the girls to relax in the new and improved room. She left smiling, her step light. It had been wonderful to see her daughter so happy. If she'd known Serena had hated the room that much she would have let her redo it ages ago. 

Serena flopped down into the massive pile of cushions and wondered what her friends would say when they got to see it. Illianna and Susan would probably call their decorators that instant. Ash and Puck would make lewd comments about the many uses of pillows. Gabriel would tell her the best escape route and the best way to sneak in at 3 in the morning. Dee would snort and say it wasn't bad for a girly-thing… 'Oh my Goddess!' Serena jerked up, and stared over at the Scouts. 'I forgot them…' she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. 'I just thought about the court! I never even considered them…' she looked hesitantly at her old friends. "So? What do you think guys?" she asked, keeping her voice cheerful. 

"Erm… I, uh, I like it!" Lita said, still staring around. 

"It's very… posh," Mina added. "But comfy…" 

"It's definitely a new look." This from Ami, who was staring at Serena. 

Serena looked away from Ami quickly. "Rei? I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet!" 

"I- I…" Rei trailed off, and looked out the window. A moment passed, and then she spun to face Serena, her eyes blazing. "I think it's awful! It isn't you, Serena? What are you doing? You come back from New York, running around in your designer clothes, showing off your precious new look and talking all about your new life, but you haven't changed! You haven't changed a bit- you're still the same thoughtless, immature little girl you always were. You deliberately cheated on Darien, probably just out of spite; you avoid us; you turn your nose up at everything we've worked for!" 

Serena was on her feet now, her ocean blue eyes as icy as glaciers, and when she spoke her voice was just as cold. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Mars. But the sad, sorry truth is that I have changed a hell of a lot more than my wardrobe and boyfriends. And if you like Darien so much you have him! That's why you're so angry, isn't it? That I finally got a spine and forgot him and you've realized you may not be far behind." 

Rei stuttered, her mouth opening and closing. Then she collected herself and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I doubt that. Come off it Serena- we're all you've got! No one else would hang out with a loser like you!" 

Once upon a time, that speech would have destroyed her. And even now it felt as if Rei had punched her in the stomach- what if she were right? Serena hadn't been able to sense the court since she arrived. Had they abandoned her? But she knew better than to let the impact show. Instead she tilted her head curiously at the fiery brunette. "Are you so certain, Mars?" her voice was dangerously calm. "If I'm such a loser, I fully understand if you wish to leave," she threw an icy glance at the rest, "all of you. I apologize for any inconveniences." She gestured pointedly toward the door. 

"Serena! Rei!" Mina was scowling. "We are friends here! We're on the same team, and Serena you are the Moon Princess. We're your protectors, your friends…" 

"You aren't a bother- you're one of us!" Lita protested. "And we aren't leaving." 

Ami merely nodded. They would do their duty, to stand beside and protect the Moon Princess, even if she no longer wanted the title. 

Rei was glaring at them all. Serena was being a selfish brat and they wouldn't even call her on it! Well… they had a point. She would just have to protect the princess from herself. She swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry Serena. I should not have said that. I was out of line…" 

Serena smiled, tucking her anger out of sight for now. "I accept your apology. I still think you should have Darien if you want him." 

The other gasped in shock. "Serena!" Rei frowned again. "He loves you. He's been a total mess while you were gone!" 

"Andrew said he was even having trouble keeping his grades up," Mina said. Serena arched a regal eyebrow. 

"Really? Are you sure he just didn't get hooked on crack or something? Because as I recall quite clearly, he doesn't even like me." 

Lita decided to change the subject by asking what was for lunch. Meanwhile, Mina and Rei put their heads together. One thing was very clear- if they wanted Serena back to normal, they'd have to get her back with Darien. So, with this goal firmly in mind, the Scouts of Love and Fire began to plot.


	14. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon universe, I am merely borrowing it and will return it as good as new. Promise

Note: They're HE-EERE! –laughs maniacally and goes back to chasing Darien with a frying pan and tranq gun- 

Chapter 13

Dear Diary, 

What's happening? Thank the Gods the Court is due here tomorrow! I'm feeling like I've gone crazy: I can't sense them, I'm having the Dream every single time I go to sleep, and to make matters worse I can't seem to stand being in the same room as my old friends. At least my new room is finished- I have somewhere to hide. Which is what I'm doing now. I've closeted myself in here, and I told Ami that I got drug off to visit some of my relatives. I'm such a coward. I just didn't want to have to deal with people today. Last night I had a dream of the Silver Millenium and Endymion. Will I ever stop loving him? I love Theirry so much, but it still hurts so much to remember E. Maybe it always will, just like it always hurts to remember the other times. 

The next day Serena woke energetic and deliriously happy. She bounced down the stairs, and proceeded to drive her mother and Sammy crazy as she chattered, danced around the kitchen, and giggled. Sammy had to finally start pulling her hair to distract her, only to earn himself a punch to the arm. 

Ilene threatened to strangle them both as she broke apart the ensuing scuffle on the kitchen floor. But Serena was too happy to notice as she bounded off to get dressed. 

Finally, FINALLY, she wandered off to get a taxi to the airport. If her mother had known she would truly have strangled her, but Serena didn't really care- she was in no danger. The airport was busy and crowded, but she knew where to go, and she was just a few minutes early, so she waited patiently outside the gates. 

A pompous-looking young man sauntered up to ask her if she would like to go for a cup of coffee. He was nice looking, with a mop of dark hair and brown eyes, but she was about to politely tell him she was waiting for her boyfriend when the plane arrived. 

"I'm sorry Brendan…"

"Brandon." 

She smiled. "Oops, Brendan, but I've got to go meet my fiancé! Maybe another time?" She waved as she ran to where a familiar dark-haired amazon was emerging from the gate, deep in conversation with a black-haired young man with eyes the shade of midnight. "DEE!" she yelled, "GABRIEL!" 

The pair looked up, and both grinned, looking oddly relieved for a split second before Gabriel grabbed Serena and swung her around, oblivious to any other passengers or innocent bystanders. Dee pulled her into a bone-crunching bear hug. 

"Sea! Goddess you had us scared, girl!" Dee told her with a very serious face. 

"We couldn't find you… Not even Theirry. We were frantic!" Gabriel said, hugging her again. She was about to reply when someone grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and lifted her up. She met eyes that shifted from amethyst to silver as she blinked. 

"Ash!"

"Miss me, Sea?" he said with his lazy grin. She put her legs around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The rest of the court laughed, then Puck yanked her off of Ash and danced her around, kissed her on the lips, and was pushed out of the way by Diana, Illianna, Thea, and Susan. There were squeals, ritual jumping up and down, hugs, more squeals and giggles of mystifying translation, and another round of hugs. Quinn broke into the ceremony to hug her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked as a worn-looking Zach pushed between Susan and Illianna. 

"I'm fine. Why are…" she saw Zach. "Your show! What are you doing here? You've got to be in New York!" 

Zach chuckled. "I'm hurt, Sea! One of us is in trouble, out of contact, and you think I'd be worried about my show?" He looked down at her seriously. She couldn't resist hugging him. 

"Thank you for being here… even though I'm perfectly fine." 

"Like hell," said an amused voice. Serena looked up. Ocean blue eyes met ebony. Theirry was smiling faintly, and she couldn't help but notice his pale hair was messy and his black t-shirt was faintly rumpled. Goddess, she'd missed him! And then she was in his arms, and she was crying into his chest. The rest gathered around the pair, hiding the scene from the curious gazes of passers by. 

It took Serena a few moments to compose herself, and the other girls a few more to dry their own moist eyes. The connection between them hummed with emotions, drawing them closer so that even the most clueless onlooker could sense the absolute unity of the group. 

At last they began making their way through the airport to the rental desks to pick up their car keys. It was amusing to watch the people turn and stare at the group as they passed. A group of models, here for some music video or movie, no doubt. All twelve wore designer clothes, all of them were beautiful, and they all fit together. This was a Group, The Group, and they had status, that instant status that comes from being beautiful and young and having members of the opposite sex fall over you. 

The Group passed by the people, never even seeing them, caught up in their own affairs, laughing and talking amongst themselves, never even seeing the expressions of longing, envy, admiration, and occasional flat out lust. 


	15. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: Alas, I still have not managed to buy Sailor Moon. So I'm just borrowing that universe for the moment. 

Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I already had this chapter written- so I'm giong to go ahead and post it. I know the cliffy is evil… and I want to thank all of my wonderful, blessed, divine reviewers. I may not get this updated for a few days- I got in a car wreck Saturday and I'm a leetle banged up. Not serious, but sitting doesn't feel too good. – got glass in the backs of my legs-. 

Enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the cliffy and the slowing of the updates… 

Chapter 14

They were at Illianna's penthouse apartment. The music wasn't quite blaring, but was definitely somewhere above loud. Serena was sipping cherry sloe gin with orange juice- she couldn't recall the proper name, but she thought it tasted delicious. It had been the perfect morning so far and it would be the perfect day. But then, when one was part of the Court, every day was perfect. The thought made her smile, and then she laughed. Goddess, how many days had it been since she'd found it this easy to laugh? 

They had meant to take this time to relax and recover from jet lag and general fatigue, but as always, once they were all together, there was no thought of sleep or rest. It was energizing to be together. Serena privately felt as though the twelve of them could take on the world. And win. 

"So what's there to do here?" Dee asked, flopping into the couch beside Serena. 

"Yeah," Puck added, "I could use a serious massage! Maybe by some hot Japanese chicks… Like in that Jackie Chan movie- Rush Hour 2?" 

Susan snorted. "A massage? I swear Puck, you think life is one big porno!" 

"Well… yes. Isn't it?" his cornflower blue eyes widened in surprise. "Ooph!" he grunted as Dee's well-aimed pillow struck him upside the head. 

"Well," Serena interrupted before another pillow fight could erupt, "How about we go get lunch or something? There are a bunch of really great places by my house…" 

"Sounds great," Ash said. 

"You always think the idea of food sounds great," Quinn told him. "But let's go investigate…" 

"Yeah, real subtle Q." Theirry was smirking. "Must be genetic." 

"All right, all right, play nice boys," Diana said, looking amused. "All in favor of terrorizing Serena's neighboring restaurants?" 

Maybe if she hadn't been just so deliriously happy she would have seen it coming. Maybe if she'd taken them down a different street the whole episode would have been avoided. But she was and she hadn't and so there it was. 

The Court was wandering down the street, a group of touristy rich teens, obviously Americans, window shopping and discussing food. Serena was walking between Theirry and Illianna, without a care in the world when Puck stopped dead in his tracks. She nearly ran into him as he stood frozen and gaping at something ahead of them. 

"The Crown Parlour? Sweet!" he said, sounding awed. "That's so… perfect!" 

Ash was staring too. "Dude! That's it!" 

"I think they've found their new hangout," Diana said wryly, her green eyes dancing. 

"Well it does fit," Theirry was saying as the group began making its way there. "The Court… the Crown…" 

Serena couldn't think of a thing to say. Of all the places in the entire city of Tokyo, they had to stumble on this one. Bloody hell. She let herself be swept along, through the familiar front doors, and into her childhood hangout, the place that had become forever the Scouts' hangout… 

The Court were seated, taking up the large back corner table, when she realized how completely dumb she was being. She had always loved the place, and now her friends could be here with her! 

Andrew wove through the other customers to come and take their orders. She waved to him happily. "Everybody, this is Andrew!" she announced as soon as he was standing by the table. She grinned as she saw the look on Andrew's face- he was looking unbelievably nervous and unsure. "Andrew, these are my friends from America!"

Illianna and Susan were both eyeing Andrew curiously as he managed a smile and nod. "Hello, good to meet you," he got out, barely even stuttering. "Um… can I take your orders?" 

Andrew had difficulty focusing as he wrote down the twelve orders. It was like he'd just been introduced to royalty, or the hottest new band or… or… something. It was like he had somehow stumbled into a teen movie staring The Beautiful People. They were all so cool! Their clothes, their hair, their voices, it all screamed 'COOL.' And Serena was one of them. And two of the girls had definitely been flirting with him! Him, plain old Andrew, and suddenly he didn't feel so plain… 

The dazed and confused Andrew had just disappeared into the kitchen, when Serena's worst dream came true. Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina walked through the door. 

Mina's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god! Ami, is my hair okay? Do I look okay? Should I go back and change?" 

"What's with yo---oh…" Rei's eyes had followed Mina's to the back of the room. 

Lita was light years ahead of them, and was staring at the group in the back with lost, dreamy eyes. 

Ami looked at the group of laughing and oblivious strangers closely. "Guys, those look like the people from Serena's album!" 

"Wha… oh. Whatever you say Ami…" Lita said. 

"And look, there's Serena!" Rei said suddenly, reanimating. "Come on! She's gotta introduce us!" 

"Rei! Stop!" Mina grabbed her friend's arm. "Look at that boy she's with!" 

Even Lita's trance ended as she stared at Serena and the pale-haired boy. His arm was draped around her. And the two interacted with an easy affection they had only glimpsed between Serena and Darien. 

"That's _him_," Rei hissed, her eyes narrowing. "We have got to stop this! She's freaking intended for Darien, whether she wants to admit it or not!" 

Even Venus couldn't hold back the wrath of Mars… 


	16. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I have to save for a car now, so my dream of owning Sailor Moon is shot. Oh well, I'll keep borrowing the characters anyway… 

Note: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the reviews. I love getting reviews. And here is a new chapter as a reward for all the reviews. I don't promise that it's very well written as I am currently taking happy pain medication. You know what I mean. I promised you Darien torture and there's about to be some… in the next chapter *grins evilly* 

And ten points to whoever can guess what/where/why/who the Court are. And yes, they will be explained at some point in the story. Maybe. Or maybe I'll just leave a gigantic unexplained plot-hole. Or 12. J ~wanders off to torture Darien and watch Lord of the Rings and drool over Legolas and Aragorn~ 

Chapter 15

Rei stood beside the table where the Court was gathered, glaring mutinously at Serena. "What…Do… You…Think…You're… Doing?" she ground out. 

Serena's ocean blue eyes widened. "Having lunch?" she said, smiling as the other three joined Rei. "Hey all! These are my friends from New York. They're all here for the…"

"SERENA!" Rei yelled. "Who is that guy?" she was pointing at Theirry. "And what are you doing with him?" 

"He's my boyfriend," Serena was confused. She'd told them about Theirry the other day… 

"He is NOT! He can't be!" Rei growled. "You already have one! Darien- remember him? The love of your life?" 

Puck choked on his Coca-Cola. Diana absently pounded him on the back, keeping her eyes on the newcomers. Theirry looked as if he couldn't decide to laugh or punch something. 

Serena laughed. "The Love of My… Rei, chica, you know Darien was just a crush. A leftover bit of…well, unfinished business. But it's finished now, remember? We broke up? Again." 

"You love him!" Mina cried, "Darien's your soulmate! How can you forget the Moon…" 

Serena silenced her with an intense glare. "I remember, Mina. I remember perfectly well. And I promise you I'll never forget Endymion or what we had, but Darien is not, nor will he ever be, Endymion!" 

"But he is Endymion, Meatball head!" Rei said. 

Serena shrugged. "Could have fooled me." 

"That's not all that hard, you know…" Rei remarked with a smirk. 

"Er… Sea?" Illianna asked hesitantly, "How about some introductions?" She spoke quietly, but quickly, as she hoped to avoid an actual fight. 

"Sorry Lia." Serena smiled and gestured toward the newcomers. "These are my oldest friends, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita…And these are my new friends…" 

Lita was staring at Gabriel. He was so lean and muscular… tousled dark hair, dark eyes… He was definitely a rebel, definitely dangerous. And then there was Puck, shorter, with white hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in baggy jeans and a green shirt, his name fit him well. Quinn wore a similar outfit, though he had spring green eyes and ebony hair much neater than Gabriel's. Ash, with appropriately ash blond hair, his changing eye colors, and that slow sexy grin that made one think of cheshire cats and canaries… Theirry, Serena's boyfriend, had the palest blond hair she'd ever seen and eyes that would melt a girl from kilometers away… Zach had brown hair and looked as if he spent all his time very nearly sulking, though with his boyish face it looked very endearing… 

It was Rei's yelling again that brought her back to real life. Thank God they were the only occupants of the Crown. 

"Serena, come home with us right now! These… people don't care about you! We're your friends! What is wrong with you? You haven't acted normal since you got here and…" 

"Shut UP, Rei!" Serena snapped, glaring at the taller brunette and standing to face her. 

Rei's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as the other scouts stared blankly at Serena. "I have tried to be nice to you, and I have tried to act like everything was the way it was, but it's not and frankly, I don't want it to be! I am not the girl you knew, and I will not let you tell me what to do and call me names and pretend to be my friends any more! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you and Darien, and the whole mess!" Serena paused, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, then without another word, she turned and walked out the door. 

A few heartbeats passed, and the arcade was unusually silent. "I think I'll go tell Andrew that those orders are to go…" Puck said. 

"I'll come with!" Illianna said, practically jumping at the chance. 

Quinn cleared his throat. "We better go talk to Serena…" 

The rest of the Court began getting up, when Rei turned on Theirry. "You," she hissed, "I don't know what you've done to her, but you are going to pay…" 

"I haven't done anything to her, she's her own person," Theirry said, his eyes meeting Rei's calmly. "It's hardly our fault that she's realized what dismal friends you are." 

Rei let out a shriek of rage and launched herself at him, only to be hauled back by a pair of hands clamping onto her shoulders. "Not so fast there," Ash said with a grin. She tried desperately to kick him. 

"Truth hurts, don't it?" Dee asked her with a smirk. Mina and Lita glared at her. Dee laughed, tossing her long black hair, and looking down on them condescendingly. 

Before anything else could be said, or another fight could erupt, Diana stepped in. "All right, that's enough! We need to go find Serena and make sure she's okay."

"Yeah," Gabriel added, "It's not every day you dump so-called friends." 

Ami grabbed Lita to keep her from punching Gabriel. Susan was looking the Scouts over, her eyes critical. "Don't be so hard on them, Gabe! They're just little girls…" She was looking at Ami, at Mina's bow, and at their little sailor dresses. "And they don't even get what they did wrong!" 

"Susan!" Diana said sharply, "That's enough!" 

Susan's honey brown eyes barely glanced at Diana, but she was silent. Instead it was Dee who took a step toward the Scouts. "Theirry's right, you know, we've never done anything to hurt Serena and we never would! We've been there when she needed us, we've shown her a whole new world…" her smile was cold. "What have you ever done besides laugh and call her names and tell her to grow up, to be the old Serena?" 

The Scouts stared at the girl before them, as she advanced, mocking them, her voice clear and cold. Rei started, she could feel the power in the girl… Such power… 

"Dee!" Diana was glaring at her friend. "Stop it. It's not your fight!" 

Dee stepped back and sighed, looking disappointed. "You're right, Di." The tall amazon turned to follow the others out the door. 

Ami shivered as she watched the group leave 

"There is something seriously creepy about those kids," Mina said finally. 

"You're telling me! They are waaaaay too pretty…" Lita was frowning. 

"Didn't you feel it when that girl, Dee, got close? She's got some serious power vibes…" Rei said thoughtfully. 

"Are we certain Serena's safe with them? What about all those awful things they said?" Ami looked at the others. 

"They're just mean, shallow snobs," Rei snorted. 

"So why does Serena like them?" Mina asked her, looking at Rei sharply. "I mean, we did tease her an awful lot…" 

"That's what friends do! And anyway, Serena's going through a rough time, she's not going to be the best judge of character…" Lita said, staring at the door. 

"I still don't like them," Rei grumbled. "I don't think they're quite what they say they are…" 

Serena walked down the street, heading for the park. She put on her Raybans to hide herself. She always felt better with her sunglasses on- if the 'windows to the soul' were hid, she didn't feel so exposed. It was easier to hide your emotions with sunglasses on. She knew what she'd just done: she had finally told Rei and the others what she felt. Serena had ended the friendship. And it saddened her, but not much. She had other friends, closer ones, perhaps better, perhaps not. She had a new life, new secrets… a new life that the Scouts could never dream existed. Secrets that they'd never believe even if she told them… A smile touched Serena's lips, her step lightened a little, she rounded the corner. "Ouch!" she ran straight into someone. She stepped back, "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you and…" she apologized with a smile, looking up at the man… the smile wavered… Tall, dark hair, dark blue eyes… Darien. Damn it all. 

Darien smiled down at the girl in the sunglasses. "That's okay, no harm done." She laughed at that, and her looked at her a little more closely. That laugh was oddly familiar. 

Before he could question her further, she was walking away. "Wait, Miss…?" The girl turned back and waved, before dashing off toward the park. Well, she was definitely strange. He hadn't been run into for so long… Not since Serena left… Darien frowned and walked toward the Crown Parlor. He had been waiting for her to come back, waiting for the summer, but he hadn't heard anything about Serena coming back. Andrew ought to know though, as she was always fond of the Crown. 

As he approached the door, a large group of kids, obviously Americans, were leaving. They didn't look too happy… Hopefully the games weren't out of order or anything. 

Darien took a seat at the counter Andrew was wiping off. "Looks like you've had a busy afternoon," he said, motioning to the group making its way down the street. 

"Oh yes," Andrew said, looking at the retreating figures wistfully. "They're here for the summer from America," he glanced over to where the scouts were sitting huddled together. "Unfortunately I think their highnesses have taken a dislike to the new kids." 

Darien laughed. "Really? Usually the girls are so friendly…" Andrew snorted. 

"Huh. Yeah." He was having a hard time forgiving the girls for chasing off that cute Illianna.

Darien was grinning. "So, any reason the girls hate them so much? They can't be jealous of them already…"

"Wanna bet?" Andrew said, sitting down next to his friend. "Didn't you even notice the girls with them?" he was looking at Darien expectantly. 

"Well, they were nice-looking…"

"Nice-looking?" Andrew looked at Darien as if he'd grown an extra head. "Those girls are gorgeous. And rich. And really funny…" he looked a little dreamy. Darien waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Earth to Andrew? You've already got a crush on one of them haven't you?" 

Andrew straightened his apron. "No I don't," he cleared his throat, "Anyway, why are you here?" 

"I… er, I came to ask if you've heard from Serena…" Darien looked at his best friend pleadingly. Andrew stared at him, and started laughing. Just wait till Darien saw Serena. And Theirry… Might do the boy some good… 

"She was just in her today. Those kids are her friends from America. Apparently the girls aren't too fond of them…" he sobered up. As Darien's friend he really had to warn him… "Look, Dare, I think you ought to…"

"She was HERE?" Darien yelled. "Where'd she go? Where?" He demanded. 

"To the park, but you really need to…" 

But Darien was already gone, racing toward the park. 


	17. A Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Sailor Moon. But I will put them all back where I found them. But the Court I get to keep. 

Note: AHHH… So many comments! So many reviews! I thank you all! Wow, I feel loved. So I've decided to try and make the chapters a little longer. Actually, this one just sort of got away from me… and I couldn't find anywhere to split it. 

Rena: J Yup. I know the Scout's are _Serenity's_ Court… 

Sore wa Himtsu desu: *looks as innocent as possible*

Keimei: ~blushing~ aww, you sure know how to make an author keep up a story… Thank you. J 

Amethyst Serenity: Three cheers for the dark side! Lol. No, I'm not hinting at anything. I'm just evil. And you must admit, Darien torture is very fun… 

Oh, and note to those who are so very unhappy about the new Serena (and believe me there are a lot of you): ~shrug~ I like her. I like the Court. But then, as I've said before: I'm evil. If it's so offensive, no need to yell and send nasty emails. Go find something written by a non-evil entity. One who loves and adores and coddles and huggles Darien and makes Serena into a blond bit of fluffy cotton candy. ~yawns, gets off soapbox, ~ PS I'm not talking about those of you who were constructive or just critical. I'm talking about a few very disturbed and apparently Rabid S/D/canon/don't-dare-change-the-characters-in-the-least fans who will insist on writing hateful emails. However, I don't ask them to stop b/c I am evil and am therefore highly entertained by them, and will possibly continue the story indefinitely in order to continue to annoy them. ~laughs evilly, gets off second soap box and wanders off to plot further Darien tortures~

Chapter 16

By the time she reached the park, Serena's mood had performed a one-hundred-and-ninety-degree turn around. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, the world was a wonderful place. She had only begun to muse on the absolute perfection of the day when the others arrived, looking a little out of breath. She smiled happily at them, taking off her Ray-bans. 

Theirry paused, looking at her curiously. "You're looking a lot happier…" Puck cocked his head to one side and examined her. 

"I think she popped a Zanax… Or is it a Zyrtec? A happy pill." 

Serena laughed. "Hardly. I just realized it's a great day and I suddenly feel much better. I told them the truth and I'm happy." 

"Well, not the whole truth, you know…" Thea's violet eyes were sparkling as she sat next to Serena, who grinned. 

Ash cleared his throat. "Anyway, this park is really cool…" he was looking around. "Definitely got some potential…" 

"I don't think the Japanese authorities would take kindly to you having one of your orgy parties here," Gabriel said. 

Ash tried his best to look offended. "That wasn't the kind of potential I was talking about. Really Gabe, get that mind out of the gutter." 

Gabriel snorted, and fixed Ash with a half-playful glare. "Actually, I kind of get what Ash was pointing at," Diana said, interrupting the promising beginnings of a scuffle.

"Yeah, it really is stunningly… alive…" Dee agreed. 

"It's definitely popular with all of the monsters around here," Serena said, remembering the umpteen times she and the Scouts had fought in that particular arena. 

Theirry glanced at her quickly before looking around thoughtfully. "It's understandable." 

"So, the monsters here have taste," Puck shrugged, "I wonder if that makes them misunderstood with the other monsters…" 

Illianna turned to stare at her white-haired friend. "Puck, I hate to ask, but are you feeling okay? Cause that was spacey even for you." 

Serena wasn't paying much attention, because as she looked around, someone was missing… actually, two someones. "Hey, guys, where's Zach? And Susan?" 

Ten heads turned and looked around at the surrounding trees and bushes. "Wow, when those two want to sneak off and shag they really sneak…" Puck commented, "I never saw either one leave…" 

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Dee asked, "I mean, neither one of them should really wander around loose for long…" 

Theirry was in the process of dividing everyone into teams when the missing duo strolled through the gate. 

"Where were you?" Dee was demanding. 

"You shouldn't wander off like that! You don't speak Japanese!" Illianna said. 

Before they could get hit with ten simultaneous lectures, Susan held up a small black boombox. "We thought we could use some tunes to relax!" 

Zach grinned and produced a very large CD holder. 

"MUSIC!" Serena squeaked. "YES!" 

"Sweet!" Puck seconded. 

"Got any rap?" Dee asked. 

The boom box was carefully settled beside a tree, and one of Zach's infamous mixed CD's (Which were never labeled because he said that it ruined the surprise. And which were known to contain everything from TOOL to Li'l BowWow to Tori Amos to Bach, and occasional clips from Monty Python.) was put on. 

An oddly Caribbean techno beat began flowing from the speakers. As usual, Serena and Illianna were the first ones on their feet, followed closely by Thea and Susan. And as usual the boys hung back, a few moments, until Thea and Susan each grabbed one of Gabriel's arms and hauled him to his feet. 

And as the Caribbean gave way to a seductive Spanish melody, Serena and Theirry took center stage. As usual. 

Darien was half-way to the park when the girls caught up with him. 

"Darien!" Mina called, "Darien! Wait! Please, it's important!" 

"Come on Darien!" Rei yelled, "Slow down!" 

He stopped, and turned as they ran up to him. Counted the seconds as they paused for breath. "Not that I'm not happy to see you girls, but Serena…"

"She's home," Rei said, looking very put out, "we know. But there's something else-"

"Those friends of hers," Lita interrupted. "The kids that were leaving as you came in?"

"Yes, I saw them…" Darien was confused as to what this had to do with his reunion with Serena. 

"The Court," put in Ami. Lita just nodded. 

"Yeah, that's what they call themselves. Anyway, Darien, you have to know- Serena's acting weird. It's like that group is everything to her…" 

"And that's not all: They are seriously creepy!" Rei interrupted. "In the Crown, I caught some serious energy waves coming off them. It's like they're Sailor Scouts or something. I mean, normal people just don't have that energy!" 

Darien's eyes darkened. "But Serena…" 

"Serena loves them!" Mina burst out, "Darien, you won't recognize her! We didn't…" she trailed off, and glanced at the others. 

Darien for his part, just shook his head. Not recognize his Serena? Of course he wood. He could picture her in his mind, her ocean blue eyes, her golden pigtails… 

"Darien," Ami's voice was soft, little more than a whisper, "Darien, there's something else… There's a boy who she-" But Darien was off and running toward the park again. "She's going out with," Ami finished with a sigh. 

Outside the park gate he slowed down to a walk, too a moment to catch his breath, and strolled through at a leisurely walk. He followed the pathway, enjoying the calm of the park, heading toward Their Bench. Serena always sat there, watching the swans, she said they reminded her of samba music… he blinked. Samba music? In the park? 

As he turned a corner, he came into view of Their Bench… only to find it occupied not by his Serena, but by a tall, willowy girl with chestnut hair. The entire area around the bench was also occupied, by a large number of other young people, and a boombox that was currently playing Spanish music. The girl, and indeed, the rest of the group, were watching as two people, a tall, broad-shouldered boy with pale hair, and a petite girl with golden hair, danced together. They moved with the ease of professionals, as if they had been dancing together for a lifetime. 

Darien stood watching them in awe, as silent as the rest of their audience. Until the couple turned, the girl spinning away from the boy, and then spinning back into him, her back pressed to his chest, their hips moved in a small circle, catching a change in the rhythm. Ocean blue eyes opened to look into ebony… Darien's lungs collapsed. He felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. Serena. His Serena. Dancing with the grace of an angel in the arms of another. 

"Your father was a hampster and your father smelt of Elderberries!" screeched an annoyingly French voice with hints of a British accent. 

Serena and the others burst into laughter even as another voice began to sing "And they say a hero could save us, but I don't want to stand here and wait…" 

She turned and dropped a curtsy as Thierry bowed. "Thank you for a wonderful dance, milord," she said with a giggle. 

Theirry was grinning. "The pleasure was mine, milady." 

"Really?" She smiled mischievously. "Then I feel very cheated." 

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked, looking down at her, though she could tell he could already guess the answer… 

"Oh, well… this way…" She stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. In less that half a heartbeat his arms were around her and the whole world faded away. 

She was kissing that boy. And he couldn't force himself to move. Oh, he was trying all right, mainly with the goal of strangling the pale blond wimp, but his legs and arms just weren't seeming to get the message. 

Serena and the boy separated, each looking deeply into the other's eyes. And he realized what it was. Rei had said this group possessed strange powers… He could see it now. The entire group was beautiful, like a group of models at a photoshoot. No, he had been a model, he knew what that sort of thing looked like, and this was different. They were too gorgeous to be models. Too perfect. And the group of them together… it was like watching the closest, most intimate group of friends, except that that close, intimate group of friends would seem like strangers compared to this group. 

And then he made up his mind, he knew what had to be done. They had caught Serena in a spell, or hypnotized her. He would simply walk up to her, apologize for his stupidity, which had probably allowed her to be vulnerable to this boy- this monster. And she would look deeply into his eyes, feel what was between them, feel the power of their love, and be herself again. 

He walked forward, toward the group, keeping his face calm, as if he hadn't just seen her kiss the boy, and he had forgiven her anyway, because after all she was under a spell… 

A thin, white-haired boy saw him first. "Um… What are you doing?" he asked, looking confused. 

The rest turned to look. Including Serena. 

Her eyes widened in shock as he drew closer. He looked exactly the same, his black hair slightly tousled, his midnight blue eyes mysterious and almost haunting… He smiled at her. 

"Serena…" he began. 

"Darien?" she whispered. She blinked as if she were waking up from an already half-forgotten dream. 

"Serena," he said again as he stood before her, a few inches apart. "I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered to her. "I was so stupid and I- I only hope you can forgive me…" 

She laughed, flinging her arms around him. "Oh, Darien! Of course I forgive you, I love you!" 

"I've missed you so much, Serena!" He said as he held her tiny frame close, forgetting the others, forgetting the boy with the pale hair. "I won't let you leave again. Ever."

"Oh, Darien, Darien, I don't want to leave!" she was crying, her tears wetting his shirt. 

"Ahem…" A voice broke in. "I hate to interrupt this, but you are trying to molest my girlfriend…" The pale-haired boy's eyes were cold, and his voice was harsh. 

Reluctantly Serena and Darien parted to look at him and at the others. "I'm sorry, so very sorry… all of you… I don't know what's happened," she looked dazed. "But, well, I'm going to leave now. I need to go home and see my friends and…" 

"Excuse me, Serena," the willowy girl with the chestnut hair rose, and her voice was as frigid as the boy's dark eyes. "But WE are your friends, not those losers back at that arcade…" 

Darien glared at her, at the boy, and the others. "We are leaving," he said, holding his Serena close. "Now." And they did. Turning their backs on the group, and walking down the path toward the gate. 

It was a nice dream, and worked perfectly well in theory. But, as they often do, the dream didn't work out nearly so well in reality. 

He walked forward, toward the group, keeping his face calm, as if he hadn't just seen her kiss the boy, and he had forgiven her anyway, because after all she was under a spell… 

A thin, white-haired boy saw him first. "Hey, look, it's a native!" he called. 

The rest turned to look. Including Serena. 

Her eyes widened in shock as he drew closer. He looked exactly the same, his black hair slightly tousled, his midnight blue eyes mysterious and almost haunting… He smiled at her. 

"Serena…" he began. 

"Darien?" she whispered. She blinked as if she were waking up from an already half-forgotten dream. "What are you doing here?"


	18. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I am rich and powerful and secretly rule the world. However, the owners of Sailor Moon still stubbornly refuse to sell the rights to me. So I will content myself with occasionally borrowing the characters and places. The Court are mine though. But I am considering selling off Puck. 

Note: Samantha: A girl after my own heart! Good for you, speak your mind! Vent! 

****

BSSM Otaku: Wow, you really don't like D, do you? 

****

~Shadow Angel~: lol. I warned you I was evil. 

****

Alisai: I just finished watching the Special Edition DVD of The Holy Grail… I love Python. 

****

Amethyst Serenity: You're on my fave story list, too. Quit reading mine, no stop right now and go finish Farewell. You can read the rest of this when you're done young lady. J 

A hugemongous thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love getting reviews. Even annoyed reviews. ;) So I hope you enjoy this chapter to review some more. This one may get rewritten tho as I was very tired when I wrote it and it may not be all that coherent. 

Okay, I'll repeat something I said a while back: I have only seen the anime. And I have yet to actually see all of it in order. So I am seriously playing with the timeline. The outers are here by popular demand, the girls have fought Beryl and um… I dunno. Assorted other critters. Whichever ones you like. Now, this has gone on long enough. Here's the Story:

Chapter 17

Darien looked as if she'd just stabbed him in the back. He choked, stared at her for a moment. "What am I doing here? Serena, I love you! I'm sorry for what I did and I…"

"Want me to forgive you? Want us to be together for the rest of eternity… again?" she asked sweetly, her voice soft, her eyes meeting his. 

"Yes. Exactly," he looked so relieved that she understood. Serena smiled up at him, and tilted her head slightly. 

"Oh, Darien, Darien…" she stepped closer, he smiled down at her, waiting for her to throw her arms around him and cry on his shoulder… "It's just not meant to be," she said quietly. "I see that now. You were right all along." 

"What? I was…" 

"You never felt as I did. At least not as deeply, and you were kind enough not to- well, string me along. I thank you for that, Darien." She kissed his cheek, and stepped back. 

No. This was all wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen at all! "Serena, what are you talking about?" he stared at the girl before him. "I. Love. You." He grabbed her shoulders. "And you love me, Serena! You always have, and I was too stupid, too blind! I thought our being together would kill you, but being apart is killing us both…" 

"Ahh… I always wanted to be in one of those sappy teen movies," muttered someone nearby. Serena recognized Dee's voice, and she laughed. 

"I'm sorry, Darien, but you have to let go," she pulled away from him, out of his reach. "And I don't feel as though I'm being killed at all! I feel alive and well. And so do you, if you let yourself think! You never wanted what we had and you rejected that destiny, and I did too. It's gone!" She smiled at him, looking so happy, so beautiful… he couldn't remember her looking this beautiful before. She had changed, after all, more than the hair or the make-up or the clothes: her eyes held wisdom now, the wisdom of things forgotten and secrets neither he nor any other could ever learn. 

She had changed beyond knowing and she wasn't his any more. She was one of The Court. They had taken his Serena and replaced her… Darien frowned as he looked at her. He had to save her. It was that simple. 

"Serena," his voice was calm, "let's just go, we can walk and sort this all out, I know it. It'll be like old times…" 

The-girl-who-was-not-Serena shook her head, the light catching the countless shades and colors of gold in her hair. "No, Darien. Not this time. Go back to the Scouts- I promise you they'll explain everything," ocean blue eyes held him, he was falling into them, deeper and deeper… he didn't want to ever come up for air. "Please, go, Darien…" 

She asked him, and he had to go, had to make her happy. Anything to make her happy. He turned and left, with the sure knowledge that as soon as he found the scouts it would all be okay, and he'd understand everything. 

* * *

Ash chuckled as Darien left. "You're brilliant, Sea. A little scary, but brilliant!" 

"Are you okay?" Thea asked, rising from the bench to stand beside her friend. 

"Sea, that guy is a jerk!" Dee ranted. "Goddess, he sounded exactly like Freddie Prince Jr. or something." 

"I was thinking more like David Boreanaz, the whole tortured Angel thing," mused Susan. 

Gabriel grinned. "Hey, he was a total wimp. I could take him any day." 

"Gabe," Quinn was smirking, "I hate to admit this but there aren't many people you can't take down any day… the guy wouldn't have a chance. Now if Puck tried to fight him…" 

Puck laughed. "Wouldn't be much of a fight. I'm a little too quick for him. He's kinda slow if you get my drift…" 

"Oh stop it," Serena said, but she was half smiling. "Once upon a time I'd have done anything to get that speech from him." 

"And now?" Theirry asked quietly, his eyes meeting hers solemnly. She reached up and touched his hair.

"Now I've already forgotten half of it… I didn't feel anything. Just a little sad for what could have been…" she spoke barely above a whisper, a smile barely touching her lips. 

"Well if you've forgotten it, I'll be happy to remind you!" Illianna chirped with a giggle. 

Dee turned to her. The tall amazon arranged her face into one of tortured anguish. "I. Love. You. Illianna," she cried out, doing an incredible imitation of James T Kirk. "I love you! Forgive me! I am so sorry for what I did… er, I forgot it… ?"

Thea jumped in and whispered in her ear. Dee grinned triumphantly and announced. "Ah. I am so sorry for ripping out your still beating heart and feeding it to that pack of rampaging wolverines on Speed! Now, let us take a walk, as we did in the olden times!"

Illianna, her eyes wide and teary, began to sob. "Oh, Darien, Darien, of course! I am so sorry for ever doubting your love for a moment! I never want to leave you again!" she cried out in a Southern drawl. "Why my love is simply overwhelmin'…" She swooned at Dee's feet. 

The Court cheered and applauded. 

Diana wiped away an invisible tear. "Oh, touching, touching! I could feel the emotions!" 

Serena was giggling. "Lia! You forgot the passionate kiss! It comes before the swoon!" 

Lia sat up and arched a regal brow. "And get punched out by Dee? I'd be in plastic surgery for years!" 

Puck and Gabriel pouted. "Aww," Puck sulked, "I wanted to see the lesbionic love action… AIEEE!" He ducked as Dee turned and swung. 

"Hey, not that I mind watching Dee beat Puck to a bloody pulp, but I'm starving!" Susan said. 

"Who's up for food?" Quinn asked, raising his hand. 

"MEEE!" Serena jumped. Everyone laughed. 

"I second that emotion," Dee added, dropping the nearly suffocated Puck. 

Ash tugged his purple-tinged comrade up. "Let's go!" 

~ * * ~

Four girls and one very upset guy sat in the small apartment's living room. Darien was seething, itching to hit something, anything, though preferably a pale blond teenage boy. He had been at Lita's apartment for an hour, discussing the problem of Serena with the scouts. So far they had made almost no headway. 

"Okay," Ami said patiently, "Let's list what we know for facts. Start with Serena." 

Mina frowned. "Well, he hair is different. She doesn't wear the meatballs anymore." 

"Her clothes are different too," added Lita. "She used to wear, well, normal outfits. And she never wore black. Or sunglasses." 

"Now she only wears designer labels," Mina said, absently playing with the hem of her own skirt. 

"She's shallow," Rei said. "I mean she was always ditsy and clumsy and forgetful; but now she's not clumsy, but she doesn't care as much about anything. Just her appearance, and her new friends," her voice was dripping with sarcasm on the last part. 

"I'm never going to forget that new room of hers," sighed Ami. "But anyway, let's…"

"Her room?" Darien asked, looking at Ami curiously. 

"Yeah," Mina spoke for her, "she's redone it. Remember the moons and bunny rabbits? And the dolls?" Darien nodded. "They're gone." 

"Gone?" 

"Yep," Rei said with a scowl, "She's gone for the whole Hindu Harem look." 

Ami grinned, "I wouldn't put it just like that…but you have the right idea. Lots of bold colors and intricate prints… dark wood, gold, very bold." 

"Ugh, enough about the room!" protested Lita. "I kind of liked it, anyway. The pillows were cool. But we were talking about the Court?" 

"Oh, yes, the Court. What do we know about them?" Ami asked. 

"They aren't normal," Rei said simply. "That girl gave off some serious energy." 

"And they're way to pretty," added Mina. "No humans can be that perfect. Especially not teenagers." 

"They're really, really close," Lita said. "You can almost feel the connection. Around them you just feel like so… so… out of it. A total outsider!" 

Darien was looking thoughtful. "There's twelve of them: six boys and six girls. But they aren't paired off. Only Serena and Theirry," the way he said the name made it an insult. 

Four sets of eyes stared at him. "What did you see at the park? You haven't told us," Rei reminded him. 

Darien took a deep breath. "They were all there- at Our Bench. There was a stereo playing Spanish music and Serena and that boy were dancing together. You should have seen them… Serena was so graceful, like an angel- I'd forgotten how wonderfully she danced. But they were dancing like professionals, and it wasn't choreographed, they just _knew_. Like they'd danced together for years." He shook his head. "And then- then she kissed him. I just stared, I couldn't move to stop it. Finally when I could move, they'd parted and I tried to talk to her…" He stopped. 

After a moment, Ami gathered the courage to prod him. "Darien? What happened next?" 

"She kept talking about how right I was to break it off. She even thanked my for it! Told me how wonderful I was to have broken up with her, how happy she is now. I tried to make her see, to understand that I love her. I always have, you know, and I told her it was killing me to be apart. And she laughed. And then she sent me back to talk to you.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I was to leave, because she asked me too," he said in a whisper. 

"Wait," Rei was staring at him, "You left because she asked you too?" 

Darien's head shot up and he glared at her. "I was looking in her eyes and she did something… hypnotized me or something. I could feel Their power behind it, too. She looked into my eyes and asked me to leave! She told me it would all be okay if I left, if I came to talk to you!" he glared at the others accusingly. 

"Serena? Serena hypnotized you?" Lita was looking at him as if he'd turned into some sort of lizard. 

"I don't know! I just know that as soon as she asked me- told me- to leave I had to. I would have done anything she asked me just then. I would have jumped off Tokyo Tower…" 

"But she wouldn't…" Mina started. 

"Oh wouldn't she? You forget, she's one of Them now," Rei said heatedly. "She's not Serena! She's… someone else, like a changeling or something…" 

"A changeling!" Darien looked at her, his eyes wide. "I thought something like that when I was in the park. That maybe she really wasn't Serena, just looked like her…" 

"Oh my god! What if the real Serena is somewhere else, trapped or hurt, or…" Lita was horrified. 

As the other four launched off into a frenzied discussion of where the real Serena might be hidden, they failed to notice Ami slip away to the kitchen. She pulled out her communicator and quickly punched a few buttons. A few seconds later, Sailor Neptune's face swam into view. 

"Neptune, there's something very wrong with Serena…"

"We know," the other girl interrupted. "Where are you?"

"We're at Lita's." 

"We'll be there shortly." Neptune's face disappeared. Ami shut her communicator with a sigh of relief. Surely the Outers would have some answers to her questions. Who were the Court? How was Serena connected to them? Would she ever be back to normal? 


	19. Clash of the Sailors

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon universe still is not mine. So I'm just borrowing it for a while. And I have decided to keep the court, but feel free to borrow them. Anytime. Especially Puck. Please? 

Note: erm I go to college tomorrow so this may be it for a while. Hopefully not but *shrugs * never can tell. I want to thank all of you wonderful people who have reviewed. Wow, over 300 reviews and 9 favorite lists? That is sooo cool! I promise I will finish this story. It's just going to take a while. 

And some one said that this story reminded them of 'Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister' which I've never heard of but sounds hella cool. 

Chapter 18

Ilene Tsukino was trying desperately to remember the names of the twelve strangers in her living room. They were apparently Serena's new friends from her school in America. They were all very well-mannered and nice, and not at all what she'd expected from American teenagers. Serena had even introduced one of them, Theirry Valmont, as her new boyfriend. The kids were all from insanely wealthy families, and it seemed as though Theirry's was by far the richest- Ilene had overheard one of the girls refer to him laughingly as 'The Wallet'. 

Though, Ilene had to wonder at the children's parents allowing them to roam Tokyo without any chaperones, which was terribly worrying. Were all American parents this lenient? This careless? She had even begun to wonder exactly how vigilant her ex-husband was being. 

The laughter drifted through the kitchen as Serena and another petite blond, who Ilene thought was called Illianna, entered. Well, there was certainly one upside to this new group: she had never seen her daughter laugh so much, not even with the girls. Ah, there it was! That was what had been bothering her. Ilene turned to look at her daughter. Serena looked up at her, smiling, from the plate of cookies she had been about to carry into the living room. 

"Serena," Ilene said, "May I speak to you for a moment?" 

Illianna took the cookies. "I'll get these in there before Gabriel eats your gorgeous new coffee table!" And the honey-blond disappeared. 

"What's up, Mom?" Serena asked, her blue eyes confused. 

"Honey, I know you have a new life in New York… but, well, where are the girls? I mean Ami, Rei and Lita. I noticed you weren't totally getting along with them the other day, but they are your friends and-" 

Serena shook her head. "They were my friends. Were. But, mom," her eyes met her mother's, begging for understanding, "they didn't really like me for me, you know? They liked me for what they thought I should be! I don't need that, or them. In there are my real friends, and they like me and they get me, okay? They don't think I should be anything but what I want." Serena took a deep breath. "IF that makes any sense at all." 

Ilene chuckled. "More or less. All right, I think I understand. And I won't bring it up again." 

Serena hugged her mother tightly. Ilene returned the embrace. "I love you mom! You do actually understand from time to time!" Ilene had to laugh. 

"I grew up once, too, darling. And even if it was a long time ago, I can vaguely recall it." 

Serena grinned at her. "You aren't that old." 

"Gee, thanks." 

~ ~ ~ 

It was evening by the time Amara and Michelle knocked on Lita's door. 

The tall blond brushed past a stunned Lita, her smaller aqua-haired companion following. Ami stood up to greet them while the others stared blankly. "Hi, thank you for coming!" 

"What are THEY doing here?" Rei asked, glaring at Ami. 

Amara glared down at the rude brunette. "We are here to discuss the Princess." 

"Michelle," Ami said quickly, "You said you knew something was wrong with Serena?" 

Michelle nodded, glancing around the group. "Yes, we do." 

"Well?" Darien demanded impatiently. "What is it already? I'm sick of waiting around doing nothing." 

Amara's icy gaze turned on him. "Really? I would think you'd feel right at home! I mean, considering how you've done absolutely nothing to help her since oh, roughly, the Silver Millennium." 

Darien stood, taking a step toward the sailor. "How dare you?! I love her!" 

"Could have fooled me," Amara said, smirking. 

"ENOUGH!" Michelle told her, touching her counterpart's arm lightly. "What's done is done." 

"What's been done?!" Mina practically yelled. "What's wrong with Serena?" 

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Amara asked, pinning the blond with her stare, though her voice was not hostile. 

"What Amara means," Michelle put in smoothly, "Is have you formed any ideas yet?" 

"You mean, like maybe the Court has hypnotized her?" asked Lita. 

"Or kidnapped and cloned her?" Mina added. 

Darien had finally returned to his seat. "We've been over all this a thousand times!" he said, looking tired. 

Ami glanced at him, feeling a tinge of worry. The one constant Darien had had in his life was Serena's love. And that was apparently gone now. Still, she had to keep her focus on her best friend. "Whatever is wrong, she is definitely not acting like herself." She looked back at the Outers. "And how did you know about it anyway?" 

It was Michelle who answered. "I had a concert in New York this year, in January. Amara managed to go with me, so while we were there, some friends of mine took us out to a few of the trendier clubs. We thought we saw Serena in one of them, but her hair and clothes were all wrong. Amara got closer and she knew it was our Princess…" Michelle shook her head. "Serena never even noticed us- she was swept up with a crowd of kids. I pointed the group out to one of our friends who told me that I had just had the pleasure of seeing the newest Brat Pack, the children of Manhattan's wealthiest families, who are beginning to be called the Royal Court… It's some sort of American joke, a reference to Camelot or something…" Michelle waved a delicate hand, dismissing it. 

"The Court," Rei spat. "Oh, I think I like Brat Pack better. That's what they are, a bunch of snobs in designer clothes who think they rule the world!" 

Amara glanced at her. "And who says they don't?" she paused, "Well, they probably could, anyway, as rich as they are." 

Ami was thoughtful. It explained a lot about the Court's easy assumption of authority and status. But there was still a lot left to explain. 

"That's it?" Lita asked, staring at Michelle. "Serena's just been running around clubbing and drinking with a crowd of rich brats?" She raked a hand through her brown hair. "No, there's more somewhere. That would change her sure, but not that much." 

Amara raised her brows. "Well, the girl was dumped by her boyfriend, had her parents split up, and moved to a new country all in less than a year. Isn't that enough to change anyone?" 

"Serena is just growing up," Michelle said, smiling a little. "She's trying to find herself, so why don't you all just be patient while she works herself out? It isn't as though Crystal Tokyo is going to be happening anytime soon." 

Rei jumped to her feet. "And meanwhile we're supposed to sit on our hands and let our princess run around with a bunch of self-destructive brats? She's being stupid and we need to make her see it!" 

Amara shook her head. "Don't you think we would have stepped in by now if she were in any danger?" Her warning glance went unheeded. 

Rei snorted derisively. "Huh. As if you would even care!" 

Amara launched herself at the foolish brunette with a snarl of rage. "YOU!" she pinned Rei to the wall. "Are one to talk, Mars! We want her happiness and safety. What do you want? For her to be a child for eternity? For her to simply do her duty and be queen whether she wants it or not?" 

Rei managed a choking gasp before the tall woman let her go. Michelle was shaking her head. "Leave them alone, Amara. They don't understand. I don't think they're meant to." 

Amara and Michelle's eyes met and held for a brief moment, before they both turned and walked out the door. 

The Scouts and Darien sat staring. Ami was the first to come out of the daze and began to type furiously, her brow furrowed in thought. The others were only beginning to surface and considering launching into furious tirades when she sat back with a smile. "I found him!" 

"What?" Mina frowned at her. "Found who?" 

"Theirry! Theirry Valmont!" Ami said happily, reading her computer screen. "Only son and heir to the Valmont Enterprises fortune. Wow. He's a billionaire! And there's the rest of them…" Everyone waited while Ami typed and muttered absently. "Amara was right. They definitely have enough money to rule the world… But I know we're right too! There's more to it! Aha… that's something… no, wait… come on… It has to be here… there we go…" 

"Ami? Ames? Some explanations, please?" Lita begged. 

"One moment, Lita. I'm scanning for it now…" 

* * * 


	20. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I continue to fail to own Sailor moon. But I refuse to all this to hinder my profitless borrowing and tampering with the affiliated universe and characters. 

Note: wow. Over 400 reviews. Oy. I feel loved. And I assure I really am trying to finish this but well, time is short. And my muse has returned to her holiday in Atlantis and cannot be reached. So yes, this is short. Even for my chapters it's short. But you have a choice: Deal w/ shortness or wait weeks/months for updates. I'll await your decision. *Evil grin* 

That said, I am plotting some serious Darien angst, some Courtly romance, Pluto's cameo, the revelation of the nature/purpose of the Court, mass chaos, world domination, and an essay for American Historical Survey. So I may be a while getting it all sorted out in my head. Otherwise you'll end up reading something akin to a chapter of Darien weeping, Serena making out with Thierry, Puck planting a virus in ami's computer, and Quinn launching into a monologue on the nature of Faeries and their role in the subjugation of Native Americans by European colonists… 

Now that you are thoroughly disturbed: On with the chapter! 

Chapter 19

The others had left for their respective residences, leaving Serena, Illianna, and Thea in Serena's fairytale room. 

The three of them were curled up in the seas of cushions, chatting idly, when Illianna rolled over to look at the other two curiously. "I have something very serious I need to ask you both," she said solemnly, sitting up. 

Thea laughed. "Lia, the drama!" 

"What is it? Not sex I hope- I haven't gotten that far!" Serena looked worried. 

Illianna giggled at her. "No. Definitely not sex." Her aqua eyes darkened, and she looked very serious. "I mean… I was going to ask about us. I- well, you know: The Court. I just wondered how much of it all you remember? Cause for me there are parts that are really hazy." 

Thea nodded. "I know. Sometimes I have troubles remembering it all." 

"I barely remember any of it," Serena said quietly. "What I do remember is perfectly clear, and more keeps coming back, but it's slow." 

"I just wondered, because we all know what happened, and how it happened, but we never talk much about it," Illianna said softly. Thea sighed, her violet eyes darkening as she thought back to other times, and memories nearly forgotten. 

"It still hurts a little too much. Even after all this time," she said finally. "In the beginning we were all so young and it hurts to remember just how innocent we could be. And then later we were just so stupid." 

Serena looked out the window toward the moon. "It was my fault." 

"NO!" Illianna and Thea spoke at once. 

"Sea! Don't be silly," Thea said gently. "You followed your heart!" 

"I followed what I thought was my heart! I was stupid and I cost us all too much!" Serena's gaze finally left the moon as she looked toward her friends, but she wasn't seeing them. Instead she saw the walls of mist rising around her, felt the swaying of the boat. "I dream about that last day. The day we lost it…" 

And then she was anything but alone as Illianna and Thea nearly strangled her with hugs. "Still? Oh, why haven't you said anything!" Illianna demanded. "Gods, how awful! That was the worst time…" 

"Serena it is over! We're all here, together again!" Thea said forcefully. 

"So Hakuna Matata!" Illianna grinned. 

Serena couldn't help it. She laughed, letting herself feel the heady power, the knowledge that the Court was once again whole and she was once again free. 

* * *

Ami grinned triumphantly at the other scouts and Darien. "I found them! I found out what they are!" 

"So tell us already!" whined Rei. "I'm sick of waiting!" 

They had all been on the edge of their seats as they waited for Ami to finish typing and muttering. 

"Yeah, Ames, what is it?" Lita prodded. 

Ami cleared her throat. "After the last battle, Queen Serenity sent all of the children of the moon to earth to be reborn, and we have all lived several lives here on earth…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know all about us," Mina waved a dismissive hand. "What about Them?" 

"Just a moment, Mina, I'm getting to it. You see, we weren't reborn together- we all led separate lives. Well, Princess Serenity was reborn into a… different family." Ami's eyes darkened as she frowned into her computer screen. "A family that wasn't entirely human." 

"WHAT?" Rei nearly fell out of her chair. "Serena's a monster?" 

"No," Ami assured her hurriedly. "No, not a monster. But not entirely human…" Ami sighed. "It doesn't matter. But that lifetime she was bonded to Earth, and to a destiny here. That is where the Court come in: she was tied to them from that first life onward. She was tied to a destiny of Earth." She paused, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. 

"So?" Mina asked after a few beats. 

"Yeah, what does this have to do with us?" Lita added, "I mean, so she made new friends. So what? She still has a duty as Sailor Moon…" 

Darien shook his head slowly, as Ami's meaning began to sink in. Against his will, he spoke. "She can't have two destinies." 

Ami looked at him sadly. Poor Darien. He was staring at her, begging her to tell him he was wrong, to tell him it would be all right. And she couldn't. Not now. Not ever. So she simply nodded. 

"WHAT?" Rei demanded. "What's the problem? So she can't have two-" her brown eyes widened suddenly as she too realized the conclusion. "Oh…" she sank slowly back into the chair. "Oh." 

Mina's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she had a good idea. "A choice, then?" she whispered, her voice thick from the tears. 

Lita groaned. "We have to do something!" She looked around desperately. "We can't just sit here and mope and fret and… and… we've got to do something." She was silent for a split second before she had an idea. "PLUTO! We can call Pluto! She'll sort this out. She'll help us make Serena see…" 

Rei brightened. Of course: Pluto was the time guardian, and surely with their future so at risk she would help… 

* * *

Michelle looked up at the moon. She was standing on the balcony of her room, enjoying the night breeze. Amara opened the French doors quietly and moved to stand beside her best friend, her partner. 

"Well," the tall blond said softly and with more than a touch of sarcasm, "That went well." 

Michelle smiled faintly. "We knew it would." 

"I know," Amara sighed. "But I just kept hoping maybe…" she trailed off, her gaze following Michelle's up through the starry sky to the moon. 

"Me too," the brunette admitted, her voice quiet and full of regret. "If only they would stop to think…" 

Amara snorted. "Some things will never change." Her partner laughed. 

"We ought to say hello to them." 

Amara didn't have to ask to know Michelle was speaking of a different 'them.' "Yeah. I think Serena would appreciate it." 

"They all will. Especially in the times to come."


	21. The Storm Gathers

****

Note: Ok, guys, here's the deal: My computer crashed and took EVERYTHING I had about this story with it. Yeah, a whole lot of suckage. Anyway, I am trying to get this fic sorted out. Bear with me, ok?

****

Disclaimer: I continue to fail to own Sailor moon. But I refuse to all this to hinder my profitless borrowing and tampering with the affiliated universe and characters.

**__**

Chapter 20

The music was loud, the beat was hot, and right now that was all that mattered in the universe as she moved and twisted her body along with the rhythms. Her mind was a tumble of shifting thoughts, impressions of the bodies around her, the heat of them, a flash of silver from someone's jewelry, a shriek of laughter, the startling clarity when a familiar someone pressed against her. She turned to him, caught his eyes with her own and laughed, before she slid back into the haze of the dance once more.

He lounged in the booth quietly, ignoring the buzzing conversation going on around him, preferring to sip the Crystal and watch the dancers. His eyes finally found her, dancing in the other's arms, and he smiled. Old habits died hard, it seemed, but he didn't mind. He had learned his lessons well, as had they all, and the mistakes of the past would never be repeated. His eyes softened as he watched her laugh, saw the wildness and freedom he had feared was lost to her returning. Finally he tore his gaze from her and returned his attention to the others at the table. "Thea, want to dance?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm too far gone, I'm afraid.' He shook his head.

"No you aren't!" he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the booth, down to the dance floor.

Gabriel watched them go, laughing. If only things could just stay this way! He loved a good fight, but truthfully he loved a good time with his friends far more. Why couldn't the rest of the world just leave them be? He wondered angrily. All right, to be fair, it wasn't the rest of the world he was angry with, it was the pesky 'Sailor Scouts' and their pet boy-toy. They had been all but stalking Serena, until the rest of the Court had made sure she was never alone. If she wasn't at Illianna's penthouse or Theirry's suite at the Ritz, then at least two of the others were with her. It wasn't a hardship by any means, but he knew Serena was beginning to long for the ability to walk alone through the park. If any of them could ever be considered alone, he thought with a smirk. Even now he could sense the others' feelings, and he could glimpse their thoughts if he focused, though currently there wasn't much thought going on- with the exception of himself, Dee, and Puck, the others were on the dance floor swept up in the rush of the music.

"Gabriel!" Dee leaned across the table and thumped his chest. "Wake up! We're trying to plan a covert operation here!" she was annoyed. He flashed her his best bad boy grin.

"Sorry Dee, just thinking about how delicious that top of yours looks," he said, glancing pointedly at her caramel colored tank. Dee just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You were thinking about how much you'd love to pummel that idiot ex of Serena's." No sense arguing with the truth. He shrugged.

"The guy deserves it. He treated her like dirt."

"Agreed," Puck nodded. "And that would be why we need to get him to understand the relationship is over. Sea doesn't need a stalker on top of her psycho friends."

"What about their Scout power stuff?" Dee asked.

"Thea and I have some ideas about that," Diana answered as she slipped into the seats. "Gods, my feet are killing me!" she added, shaking her head. The others smiled sympathetically.

"So, let's hear about the ideas," Puck suggested, leaning forward eagerly.

"It's simple, really," Diana said. "First we need to select a group to just talk to them, you know? I mean, no sense fighting a battle if we can avoid it. And then if not, we do have several advantages over them…"


End file.
